The Friendly Neighborhood Hero : Spider-man
by WhenFandomsUnite
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a child of eight when a revelation from his biological father changes his life. This was his only setback! Follow him as he attempts to become a hero who which would make his adoptive father proud, making friends, enemies, and quips all along the way. [Izuku x Ochako] - Dad-zawa - Spider-man powers.
1. Prolouge

**A/N : So, I've been away for a while, and I've also been working on this for a while. I'm kind of nervous about this, so please, if you don't like it, give me some constructive criticism, not flames please. I'm just a teenager who wants to be a writer, and someone told me to do this to let other people w/o a bias for or against me, and so I'm kinda fragile about this. **

**With that, I'd like to thank those people who've commented on my Harry Potter stories for being very gentle and kind with their words. I'd also like to say here that 'ASBF Sorry!' is never going to be updated again.**

**Any way, I'm actually really excited to write this with you all. This is basically if Izuku got the powers of Spiderman, and his biological father is All for One, while his dad is Aizawa. So, without any further ado, let us begin!**

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own either Spiderman or My Hero Academia/Boku no hero.**

X X X

A man, with slicked back green hair, stood in front of a kneeling child with an even darker green head of hair. The child looked to be about 8 years old, and with his tears sliding down his face slowly, he looked sad and depressed. They were in a dark room, lit only by candlelight. It was very spartan in its decoration, the only object in sight being a small leather armchair behind the man.

"Take a deep breath Izuku." The man's voice was harsh, and yet, neutral in word. He rubbed Izuku's, the child's, back slowly. "You were attacked by your friend; 'Kacchan' you called him, correct?"

Izuku nodded, sniffling loudly.

"What would you say if I said you could destroy him? Not just hurt him, but completely, utterly, kill him." The man had a large grin on his face, and with the candlelight dancing across his face and into his eyes, he looked like a madman in a state of pure pleasure.

"Kill? Like a villain?" Izuku asked, frowning as he thought of his possible future as a villain.

"Villain is just a term for individuals not willing to become part of the established social hierarchy," the man exclaimed, clenching his fist. The pose lasted several seconds, before the man relaxed. "With my quirk, I can give you enough power to defeat All Might, the grand hypocrite himself."

"Your quirk?" Izuku asked, his tears stopping by the virtue of curiosity alone.

"All for One," the man thrust his hand forward, clenching his fist, "allows me to steal quirks from others. They then are either for me to give or take."

"But that's impossible!" Izuku exclaimed, jumping up from his kneeling position. "And it's wrong too!" Izuku declared forcefully. "All Might will stop this!"

The man growled lowly, his face turning red. As he spoke, his head shook so much, a strand of his perfectly gelled hair falling into his eyes." All Might?! ALL MIGHT!" He roared out angrily. "ALL MIGHT IS A FOOL AND AN ALREADY DEAD MAN! He is an idiotic muscle man who would struggle to find his way out of a paper bag! Why, I alone will kill him by the end of the month!"

In his anger, and slight pride over that statement, the man never noticed Izuku edging backwards, and until the boy broke out into a run, he had a malicious grin plastered over his face.

As Izuku ran into the artificial light of his living room, right into the long legs of his thin mother. "What's going on baby? You're waking up Raiko with your shouting."

Before Izuku could say anything, his father called out, "He knows! Inko stop him!" Izuku looked into his mother's eyes, and saw a flash of . . . something, Izuku couldn't quite figure out what it was before the long arms of his mother reached out to grab his torso. Ducking under them, he ran out the door, which was still open ever since his father slammed it open almost 10 minutes ago.

Izuku ran as fast as his tiny toddler legs could take him. He was running to someone powerful, someone familiar.

He was running to Kacchan. He was almost there in fact, when he ran into a tall figure that bent down after turning around, and spoke. "Hello. Can I help you with anything?"

X X X

Shouta Aizawa was perfectly enjoying his day off, thank you very much. He was the pro Hero : Eraserhead, and recently, the young hero had been hired as a teacher at UA High School, the top school in the state for its Heroics programs. This, unfortunately, had forced the hero, as well as his wife, Juliet, to move into Mustafu Japan.

As he had been working for the week, while his wife was at home, she had explored the city already, and she had forced him out of the house for the day, 8AM to 5PM. Looking at his watch, he sighed. _Only 3:25._ Rubbing his eyes, he continued his wanderings among the neighborhoods of Mustafu, when, suddenly, he felt something hit the backs of his legs.

Turning, Shouta saw a small child of about 8 with curly green hair and a tear-stained face. Bending down, he said, "Hello. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes," was his answer, "Do you have any way to contact All Might? My father is planning to kill him!"

Shouta looked into the boy's eyes, trying to determine the truthfulness of this child -not that he thought the child was lying, but simply that the boy might be role-playing- and he saw fear. Real, human, selfless fear for All Might. "All right! I'm a pro hero, so you can trust me, okay?"

The boy looked up at him with a glint in his eye. "Yeah!" The boy exclaimed breathlessly, eyes wide. Shouta turned and signalled for Izuku to get onto his back, and the boy did so. He leapt up onto a rooftop, and ran the several miles to his house.

Walking up to the door, a breathless Shouta rang the doorbell. "Shouta!" A woman exclaimed to Shouta as she opened the door. She was blonde, and very beautiful, although she was covered up by flour and liquid, and she was wearing a large apron, which was bulging slightly from her stomach, with her hands held on her hips. "I thought that you were supposed to be out for another two hours today?"

Shouta actually looked sheepish for a moment as he said, "Um, about that Juliet, I, uh, have to go over to Hosu for a couple hours to go talk to All Might, and I need you to take care of this child." Shouta let Izuku down. "I know that it's kind of a sudden thing-"

"I'll do it," she stated, smiling slightly. "I know that it must be important if you're going to talk to All Might, and, besides, it'll be good practice." She smiled, a small glint appearing in her eyes. "He will eat though, and I'm not making 3 servings of Katsudon."

Shouta nodded, grimacing slightly, before turning and running off in the direction of the nearest train station.

_**End of **_**_Prologue_**

**A/N : So, I'd like to say that Izuku currently does not have his powers yet, but once we hit next chapter he will probably have his quirk. So, what do you think? Be sure to comment on this with your thoughts, questions, and some helpful hints. I'll answer the questions at the top of the chapter next time. Until then, have good week month and life! Bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello again! So, really quickly, I want to tell you all some things, starting with my thanks. I'd like to thank you all for reading this, and for favoriting or following. It legitimately makes me want to go on writing. You all make this worth it. Next, I'd like to talk about the backstory. We will be dropping straight into the action this chapter, and have the origin story next chapter. Izuku will be acting OOC for this story, not just acting like Peter Parker, but he will be calmer and more confident due to him living with the Aizawa's.**

**Anywho, I hope that you all like this, and I'll update every weekend.**

**_Disclaimer_****_ : _****I do not own Spiderman or My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero.**

X X X

"Zuku! Zuku get up!" A high pitched voice screamed into a green haired teen that was lying down on his bed face down. A half moment later, a small body began jumping up and down on the bed.

"Mmph," Izuku moaned, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs spun during his sleep. About 7 years ago, Izuku had run away from his biological father, who was a villain, and had run into his new father, Mr. Aizawa. Shortly after , he and his wife adopted the small boy, raising him. Opening his eyes, Izuku saw a small girl of 6 1/2 years old with a head of sandy-blonde hair bouncing upon his bed. "Leave me alone Rose. 5 more minutes!"

Suddenly, a small smattering of feet hitting the ground and walking met his ears. The next thing she said made him sit up rapidly. "Mom said that if you aren't down in 3, I can have 5 minutes with your stash!" Izuku had a small stash of candy which he had been saving in a mini fridge since about a month after Rose was born. She, despite having a small body, could wreak havoc on his stash , destroying it in seconds if she wanted to, let alone 5 minutes.

Jumping up, Izuku practically ripped off his All Might pajamas. As he stumbled on towards the door, he pulled on a pair of black gym shorts along with a pair of tennis shoes and a somewhat loose white t-shirt. When he opened the door, he saw Rose standing there, timing him. She sighed out, "2:31. Your stash is safe, for now."

"Good thing, or all my hard work was for nothing." Izuku sighed dramatically, placing his hand firmly over his heart. "Anyway Munch, let's go down to mom." Walking down the stairs, the two barely managed to catch sight of their dad, who was already heading out the door to work. _But it's Saturday. Why's he going out to teach today? _Izuku shook off his thoughts, taking it as another mystery yet to be solved.

"Good morning Zuku. Nice to see you finally up!" His mother called out, hearing their footsteps on the tiles. "I made some eggs and bacon for you guys, so eat up." A few moments later, when both the kids settled down to eat, their mother attempted to start a conversation. "So, Zuku, are you ready for today?"

"Um, yeah . . ." Izuku trailed off, not really having an idea about what his mother was talking about. "What's going on today?"

His mother and sister looked at him with a shocked look on their faces. "Y-you're not serious, right?" His mother asked, while he looked on with a blank face.

"You mean you've forgotten the event which you've bugged dad and mom about for weeks?" Rose covered her face with her hands, embarrassed by her brother's forgetfulness. "The U.A High . . ."

". . . entrance exam!" Izuku finished, rubbing the back of his neck. "I forgot. Wait!" Izuku looked around frantically to the room, his eyes settling on the clock built into the oven and stove. _Crap! 7:32 _"I'm gonna be late! Gotta go, sorry mom!" He ran out of the room, into the hallway leading to the door, before turning around to an out of the way coat rack. He pulled two gauntlet-like bracelets out of the pocket of a green hoodie. Clapping them on, he rushed out the door to meet the future.

X X X

Izuku ran through the crowded streets of Mustafu, Japan with vigor. So much, in fact, that he didn't notice another runner heading towards him until they collided. She fell backwards, while he only really stumbled, so he extended his hand towards the . . . girl, he noticed, slightly detached from reality. "Sorry about that! I was in a rush to get somewhere, so I didn't look." Izuku rubbed his neck with his free hand, as she gripped the other, pulling herself up.

"No problem!" She stated, brushing some dirt off her knees. She was about half a foot smaller than him, wearing a white and blue tracksuit with a grey shirt peeking out from underneath the opened jacket. She had bob-styled hair in the color of chestnut. Slightly detached, he noticed that she was a very pretty girl."So, if you don't mind me asking, what're you running to?"

"No, it's the least I can do, answer a simple question." Izuku shook his head slightly. "I'm going to the U.A exams."

"You're kidding!" She exclaimed, pressing her fingers together. "I am too!"

"Really?" Izuku asked in amazement. "What's your quirk?" Once the walk light flashed onto a man walking, they began to walk to their shared destination.

"It's called 'Zero Gravity'. If I touch anything with all 5 of my fingers, I release gravity's hold on the touched object. But if I touch both of my fingers on each hand together, I let gravity take control again," she explained, gesturing slightly as she did so. "What's yours?"

"Um, I like to call it 'Spider'. Basically, I can do whatever a spider can. I jump high, crawl on walls, and can lift up to 4 -maybe 5- tons. Unfortunately, I don't make webs, so I made these babies." Izuku lifted his forearms, drawing the girl's attention to his web shooters. "These are my web shooters. They use a chemical concoction of my own invention, that I place in cartridges, to make webs for me. The webs themselves are about the strength of steel with the flexibility of rope."

"You made these?! As a middle schooler?!" She asked loudly in amazement.

Izuku chuckled lightly. "Kind of. I built them, but a friend of mine actually invented the design. Despite our efforts though, they run out of web fluid easily, so I usually carry extras."

"Still though," the girl started," your quirk is amazing! You'll definitely get in!" She gave him a thumbs up, grinning widely, before pausing slightly. "What's your name?"

"O-oh! I'm Izuku Aizawa, but my friends just call me Zuku for some reason." He sighed, smiling fondly before turning to her. "What's yours?"

"Ochako Uraraka!" She answered proudly. "Nice to meet you Izu - can I call you Zuku? If you consider me a friend, I mean."

"Sure!" He shrugged slightly. " I honestly don't care what anyone calls me, so feel free to call me anything."

"DEKU!" A loud voice rang out from behind the two prospective heroes, who were just beginning up the steps to the examination center.

"Except for that," Izuku corrected himself. "Feel free to call me anything but Deku."

They turned, and were confronted by a boy of about 5' 9", just 2 inches smaller than Izuku, with explosive pepper-blonde hair. His hands were smoking, small explosions dancing across his palm. His face wore a cruel grin, attempting to seem genuine, while only coming across as creepy. "Hey, you damn Nerd! I thought I told you not to bother applying! After all," the explosions grew larger as the hands moved towards Izuku's shoulders, "a quirkless loser like you won't get past the top 100!"

"Quirkless? Zuku isn-" Izuku placed a hand on her shoulder, jolting her out of her statement.

"First off Katsuki, you realize that there is no 'quirkless reject'. Anyone can be a hero if they have enough grit. Also," Izuku looked around," you just insulted and degraded someone right in front of a hero school's examination center."

The effect was immediate. Katsuki blanched, before pushing past the two, purposefully butting into Izuku's shoulder. Ochako's head turned to him as they swung around back towards the entrance. "Why'd you stop me? And, who was that guy?"

"Okay, so, first of all, he'd explode in anger, and if it came from you, you'd be a target as well, not just me. Secondly, he'd Katsuki Bakugou, a bully from my middle school." He went on, slightly rambling. "When I was 4, I was clinically diagnosed as quirkless,so he started calling me 'Deku', or useless." Izuku looked up at the looming golden letters _U.A, _before stating, "I guess that it's time to part. See you later."

X X X

Izuku stretched his back, twisting his torso slightly as he did. He had just taken the written portion of the exam and _Boy that was fun!_ Izuku thought sarcastically. Sitting in a chair for 3 hours straight is typically never a good thing for anyone. He, through self-scoring, knew that, at least, he had gotten 89% on the exam, if not more.

"Currently, he was on the roof of the testing center, stretching out his body after the progressive torture that was standard testing. "Zuku!"He was slightly startled when the quiet in the room was replaced with his friend, Ochako.

"Oh, hey!" He exclaimed, turning his torso particularly far. "Nice to see-" POP "you again.

"What're you doing?" Ochako asked, seating herself on the ledge, looking towards him.

"Stretching," he answered plainly.

"Oh." They sat in silence for a minute, before she asked, "How do you think you did?"

"Eh." He shrugged slightly. "I passed at the least. You?

"I barely passed," she said, a frown appearing on her face slowly. "I'll have to do really well in the practical, or I'm gonzo." She paused, her frown deepening as she thought about something.

"Why do you want to be a hero?" Izuku asked, changing the topic.

Ochako blushed slightly. "You're gonna think it's selfish!" She protested.

"I promise not to judge you for this." Izuku raised his right hand jokingly. "Scouts honor."

"Fine." She muttered something, quick and low.

"What?"

"I'm doing it for the money." She lowered her face down to the floor before explaining further. "My folks run a construction company, but it hasn't been doing so well lately. I want to make life easier for them - make it so they never need to work another day in their lives." She gave a hollow laugh. "What do you think now?"

Izuku just looked at her oddly, his head tilted to the side slightly. "Ochako," he paused for a moment before plowing onwards, "that is one of the least selfish motivations I've ever heard from being a hero."

"Really?!" Her head shot up sharply, so much in fact that Izuku was worried about whiplash.

Izuku nodded easily, his smile gentle and warm. "Ochako, if you were truly selfish, you'd be doing it for fun, taking a selflessly reasoned person's place," he stated firmly. "You're doing it to help those around you; nothing for yourself, all for others."

She stood up slowly, turning her body to him as she did so, and walked up to him, her arms enveloping him in gratitude. They stayed in that pose for several moments, until the loud voice of Present Mic blared over the P.A ruining the moment. "Testing group A, please report to the bus in front of the entrance."

They turned to each other, and, almost in sync, said, "Sorry, I have to go!"

A moment passed where they just stared at each other, before Izuku started to laugh, followed quickly by Ochako. "You're in Group A too?" Izuku managed in between laughs. Ochako nodded, unable to respond from the laughter that failed to be stopped. "Hoo." Izuku breathed out, before saying, "Let's go then!"

X X X

"54!" Izuku cried, slamming a 3 pointer into a 2 pointer as he spun, letting go of his web a moment later, sending the 3 pointer into the side of a building.

He had been doing fairly well, but he had heard others call out scores similar to his, a bluenette boy being the nearest at about 48 points. The same boy had been very curt to him earlier - before the practical - for wanting to wish Ochako good luck. "**4 minutes left!**" Present Mic screeched out, slightly irritating the heightened hearing of Izuku.

Suddenly, he felt a strong twinge or tingle in the back of his mind. _My Spidey-Sense is tingling, but what fo- _his thought was interrupted by a loud crash behind him. Turning, Izuku expected a larger 3 pointer, a rocket pointed towards him, not a villain with 8 eyes and 3 legs, its fist crushing a building nearby him. The giant robot had a large white 0 painted onto its right shoulder. _Only an idiot would fight that thing!_ Izuku thought, his fist clenched.

"RUN!" After the panicked scream, all the examinees ran past him while he stood staring at the 0 pointer, only the bluenette stopping for enough time to glance at the only still person on the battleground before running on.

After a moment of this, Izuku finally turned as well, but halfway through the motion, he heard something that made him turn. "Help! Please, someone help!" A cry for help that wouldn't be answered by anyone other than him. One made by his friend.

Izuku saw Ochako trapped under some large rubble, not only that, but was also the only target for the giant 0 pointer. The robotic villain was slowly thrusting its massive fist down towards her. Almost immediately, Izuku turned, sending out two streams of webs at the buildings nearest him. _I'm that Idiot. _Izuku sighed, before grinning wildly. He took 20 steps back, before yelling, "Hey ugly!" Immediately, the fist stopped it's progress towards the girl. "I knew you were supposed to be a villain, but picking on an unarmed girl," he pulled himself forwards letting the web slingshot him into the thing's face, "this is an all new low for your kind!" He flipped off the falling machine's face, leaving a small crater in his wake.

He aimed his wrists carefully, before pressing down on his palm with his two middle fingers. All that came out was a thin stream of liquid web. _Crap! _He pressed down on the small lever on his wrist rapidly, producing nothing at all. He looked down to the ground, bracing himself for his inevitable future as a splat mark on the fake street. Suddenly, a crack echoed through the street, and Izuku was found a moment later rubbing his cheek. "Release!" Ochako cried out, tapping her fingers together. Immediately, Izuku ate a face full of concrete.

A few moments passed, before Present Mic shrieked out, "**Times up!**" about 20 seconds late.

X X X

"Did you see that kid?!" A teacher, the pro hero Snipe, asked in complete amazement. Currently, all of the teachers in U.A were reviewing the footage of the different entrance exams. Most of the teachers attention was on Examinee # 1327, AKA Izuku Aizawa.

"By 'that kid', do you mean my son?" Shouta Aizawa asked, rolling his eyes.

"Erm yes." Shouta nodded and gestured for the conversation to carry on as usual.

"The way he just jumped in that girl though." A man that looked like all skin, bones, and blonde hair put in.

"All Might, that's just what he does. Izuku's a hero at heart," Shouta stated, not a small bit of paternal pride colouring his tone.

"Still, that, combined with that pure ability - I assume you've worked with him Eraserhead?" Shouta nodded. " -I believe that makes him a high-quality hero-in-training." Principal Nezu's words brought an awkward silence, until Present Mic asked, "What did he score?"

All Might looked through the file. "Examinee # 1327, AKA Izuku Aizawa. 98% on the written portion of the test, and . . . holy cow! 54 villain points, and a full 60 hero points!" Almost all the teachers rushed to verify the results, save for Shouta and Principal Nezu.

"**That - that means that he's the top scorer! That's some kid you've got there Shouta**," Present Mic praised loudly.

"How'd that girl - the one Izuku saved - do?" Shouta asked, seemingly ignoring his friend's comment, but if someone looked closely, they would notice the slightly quirked up corners of his mouth.

"Examinee # 931, AKA Ochako Uraraka. 78% on the written test, and 31 villain points along with 30 rescue points."All Might looked back to Shouta, "She'll probably be like #10 on the rankings."

"Who wants to bet they get together before December?" The R-Rated heroine Midnight called out eagerly.

**A/N : Thanks for reading! I decided to take a while actually typing this, opting instead to get a headstart on Chapter 3, so now my hands are hurting. Leave any complaints and comments you have in the review section below. See you next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello internet! And welcome to : The Friendly Neighborhood Hero : Spider-Man! . . . Sorry, I just really wanted to do that and pull a MatPat. Anyway, I'd like to state that I've updated Chapter 1 with a few minor things that I noticed that I did wrong, or typo'd. Now we're getting some Spider-Man characters this chapter and an origin story. One thing is subtly different about the spider bite this time, so I challenge you guys to find it. Another thing, I'm using the **X X X **as a scene change, and the horizontal line as a dream-exit.**

**That's about it, so I'll just get started with the comment(s) :**

**MIKE202303 : Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me that you like this story!**

_**Disclaimer**_** : I do not own either Spider-Man or My Hero Academia / Boku No Hero.**

X X X

"This is so boring!" Harry Osborne, a childhood friend of Izuku's, exclaimed.

Currently, their middle school class was touring Oscorp's Mustafu branch of Research and Development Labs. Harry was the son of Norman Osborne, the founder and C.E.O of Oscorp, who unfortunately didn't have much time for his son, always involved in a meeting with So-and-So's company or whozawats' new design. Izuku and he, along with Mary Jane Watson, and Gwen Stacy, were closer than some families.

Ignoring her boss' son's comment, the tour guide continued on. "This is Oscorp's most recent lab in Japan, and so some of the stuff here are the most cutting edge objects on the planet. These scientists are currently -"

"We don't care, you reject!" Katsuki's loud, and frankly murderous, voice interrupted the tall woman. "Show us the good stuff!"

"E-excuse me?" The guide asked, a calm expression betrayed by a vein popping on her forehead.

"You heard my you damn extra!" Small explosions danced upon the boy's palms, popping like firecrackers. "Show us the good stuff!"

"Katsuki Bakugou!" The teacher, who for once, began to punish Katsuki, dragging the boy, palms exploding, all the way to the bus.

_If only he did that whenever Katsuki actively bullies kids during class. _Izuku shook his head sadly. _You'd think that after the 500th time they'd stop him._

"A-anyway, the scientists here are working on genetically modifying creatures, of all species and sizes, to combine all the positive traits the species possesses." The guide gestured to a glass display case. "As you can see from that case, testing has been limited to 19 species of spiders, 12 species of ant, and 5 various insects."

"Hey, Izuku!" Harry waved him over to the glass case.

"Yeah?"

"Apparently, my dad thinks that if you eat some of these experiments," Harry looked over to him with an amused grin," it'll amplify your quirk or something."

"Has it worked?" Izuku asked, his science nerd coming to life with curiosity.

"Nothing with their quirk. They did get something though." Harry looked over his shoulder, a grin firmly in place and growing rapidly. "Irritable Bowel Syndrome!"

"I bet!" Izuku managed to say between his snickers.

"Now, moving on, as we pass through this hallway, we will see several of the experiments being carried out." Sighing, and with a small glance back at the creatures, Izuku and Harry turned to follow the almost mindless herd of middle schoolers.

As they passed the one-way windows, Izuku pulled out a small, quirky digital camera from his book bag. Aiming his lens at the experiments, he pushed down on the picture button, but he didn't hear the camera's signature click. Turning the camera upside-down, he inspected the battery gauge, seeing full bars, though the bars flickered, indicating a connection problem. Sighing, Izuku took out the battery pack and blew on the tips of the batteries. _Chief's gonna kill me if I don't get these photos, _Izuku thought, grimacing slightly as he imagined his school newspaper editor's fierce scowl.

Izuku replaced the battery silently, never noticing a small red, blue, and black spider slowly descending onto his neck. "Aha!" Izuku let out quietly, though not enough to avoid detection.

"Shut up for your classmates kid!" The guide snapped harshly. Bowing lowly, Izuku muttered a stammered apology. Softly, the spider landed on Izuku's neck, the boy never noticing through his embarrassment.

"Who put the stick up her butt?" Harry asked through the corner of his mouth, nodding his head inattentively at the next statement from the guide. Suddenly, the spider bit down, injecting the boy's blood with the venom of a black widow, changing every cell of his body to include the genetics of a spider. Jumping up, Izuku flicked the small arachnid, sending it flying towards a small family on accident.

"Woah, you alright Izuku?" Gwen Stacy asked, a frown forming on her face as she regarded him with worry.

"Um, yeah. I think so?" Izuku responded, unsure of his actual condition. Shrugging slightly, the group went through the rest of the day, the three others looking at Izuku worriedly as they went on, seeing him pale significantly within 30 minutes. It got so bad that Izuku was eventually sent home halfway through the school day, sleeping until the next morning.

X X X

The next day, when he woke up, Izuku felt . . . odd, for lack of a better word. He felt stronger, filled with a new-found source of energy. Oddly enough, he could also smell his mother's fresh pancakes, from the floor below him, as well as the disadvantage of a closed door and an extra 300 feet between them. Sighing, Izuku rolled out of bed, before noticing something odd as he stood up.

He was taller! Not like a kid wakes up after a week and was 1/8th of an inch taller, but a full 7 inches taller, making him almost 6' 2", but still just short of his mark. His All Might pajamas were now stretched to their limits, only coming down to mid-calf, not to mention his long sleeves, or lack thereof. The sleeves were torn apart, making way for 2 very muscular arms, any fat being converted to muscle,and then some, or so it looked to him. Lifting his shirt to change, he noticed something else. He had a solid 8 pack which was theoretically impossible.

Looking into a full body mirror, Izuku didn't see his old self. He saw a strong, yet lean young man that looked at least 16, not his current 13 year-old self. While he was admiring his greatly improved physique, a small tingle in the back of his head made itself known, twinging towards the direction of the door. Moments later, Rose's voice called through the door, "Zuku, are you awake?"

"Y-yeah, just give me a second to change, then I'll be out." Small footsteps moving away from the door signified Rose's departure. Sighing, Izuku finally pulled off his shirt and flicked it into a hamper stuffed into the corner of his room.

But it stuck to him. It wouldn't let go, or, rather, he COULDN'T let go of it. Taking a closer look at his unoccupied hand, he saw it. Hundreds of tiny barbs located on his fingertips. Letting himself relax to examine the barbs, they began to retract, and a moment later, a soft thump signified the detachment of his shirt.

Smiling, Izuku cautiously placed his hands on his wall, before pulling himself up, willing his fingers to stick to the wall. Soon enough, he has crawling all over his room, slightly surprised when he didn't feel the blood rushing to his head as he stood, his feet the only things touching the ceiling. _Is this from that spider bite from earlier? _Izuku pondered as he dropped from the ceiling like an acrobat, turning midway through the air, stopping with his hand ghosting over his 'battle wound'. Shrugging off his ponderings, Izuku finished dressing, heading down to the table, ready to have an awkward conversation with his parents.

* * *

_**BZZT . . . BZZT**_! Izuku sighed, looking to his bedside table and picking up his phone. As the screen woke, Izuku looked at the phone's time. _9:30 _Directly underneath was a long line of texts from Ochako.

_Gravity Girl : Zuku! Did u get ur results?_

_Gravity Girl : I GOT IN! I GOT IN! I GOT IN!_

_Gravity Girl : R u awake Zuku?_

_Gravity Girl : Zuku?_

_Gravity Girl : Zuuuukkkkooo!_

_Gravity Girl : Fine. Are you free today?_

Chuckling as he read, Izuku went on to reply, but before he started typing, he got another text, this time from Harry.

_Golden Goblin : Zuku, I just got my results! And Gwen's back from Computer Camp, so do you wanna get out on the town?_

Quickly, Izuku replied;

_Me : Sure thing! Actually, would you mind if I brought another friend?_

_Golden Goblin : Sure, just make sure to tell them that it's at 11:00 at the McLunchRush here. See you there Zuku._

X X X

About an hour later, Izuku found himself in the restaurant eating a small burger, waiting for his friends to show up, when a voice called out, "Hey tiger!"

Looking up, Izuku saw a redhead in a white buttoned-up shirt and nice blue jeans, a green jacket slung over her shoulder. Swallowing before grinning largely. "MJ!" He stood up, and wrapped the girl in a hug when she came near.

"Hey Izuku, you get your letter?" She asked as they separated. Ruefully, Izuku shook his head negatively. "Oh. Well, I got mine! Support Course here I come!" Mary Jane struck a heroic pose, her finger pointed skyward. Izuku smiled and congratulated her, knowing that it really suited her, shining through the success of his web-shooters, being her design. Izuku may have had an IQ of 250, and he was an academic wiz, but he lacked any skills as a mechanical engineer. "Speaking of my new place in society, I've got an idea for the web-shooters!"

She pulled out a page of notebook paper from her jacket and thrust it into his hands. On the page was a small scribble of his current web-shooters, with small notes on its surface. After several moments of staring at it inquisitively, Izuku said, "Okay, I'll bite. What's new in this. It looks exactly like the old ones."

Mary Jane's grin grew larger, if possible. "Aesthetically, nothing. However, I put in a weight sensor and a rotating belt to help minimize the problem of web fluid. What happens is that once the sensor detects the weight of the cartridge, minus the webbing, it automatically switches cartridges." She paused for a moment's breath, before continuing. "The cool thing about this is that, if we push it, we could maximize the web output by seven-fold, basically ignoring the limit for a longer time." She peered at his shocked face assessingly, "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Izuku asked incredulously. "I think we should finish this ASAP!" Izuku exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up and a grin.

"Hey, Izuku, Mary Jane!" The two teens looked up to see Gwen Stacy rushing towards them, her blonde hair flying behind her, and her glasses falling as she ran to them, revealing her blue eyes.

"Hey Gwen! Nice to see you after a month," Izuku stated with a large smile.

"How was Computer Camp?" Mary Jane asked curiously.

Gwen gave a smile. "Oh, it was great!" She turned to Izuku, stating, "Professor Betuta, missed your * ahem * presence." Izuku groaned, not in anger, but instead some major disappointment. The professor had been a major reason why he stopped going with Gwen to these things; her unashamed 'affection' for him making it hard to not be a father 10 years ahead of his plans. "Anyway, have you guys gotten your results back yet?"

This steered the conversation to Gwen's results, with her going into the Support Course with Mary Jane. After some light conversation, the life of the party, Harry, showed up, his red hair burning in the sunlight. "Hey guys!" Harry stated as he walked up to their table. "Zuku, still hangin'?" Harry shot him a grin, finger gun pointed straight towards Izuku.

"Clever," Izuku stated sarcastically, a smile still making its way onto his face, eventually matching Harry's tooth for tooth.

"Pretty ladies," Harry stated, before tipping an imaginary hat to the girls.

"Harry." The girls chorused, well used to the Osborne heir's flirtatiousness.

"So, I'm well on my way to being the next All Might!" Harry cried out jokingly, before his face became slightly more serious. "Class 1-A of U.A," Harry shook his head, as if he was still in disbelief, "seems unbelievable."

"You're kidding! With your quirk, it's never been a manner of if, but when!" Gwen stated firmly.

"Hey Zuko!" The group turned to the unfamiliar voice, seeing Ochako standing there waving.

"Hi Ochako!" Izuku called, before waving her over and giving her a hug. "All right, so this is Ochako Uraraka, everyone. Ochako, this is Gwen Stacy, our resident programmer and computer genius, Mary Jane Watson, our engineer, and Harry Osborne, our resident hero." Izuku pointed to the people as he stated their names.

"Hello everyone!"

"Nice to meet you Ochako!" Mary Jane exclaimed. "So, did you apply to U.A like -"

" Spider-Man, Spider-Man! Does whatever a spider can! Spins a web, any size . . . " Izuku's phone chimed out, he having finally switched it off of Vibration Mode.

"Jeez! You still have that?" Mary Jane laughed out as he pressed the answer button.

Izuku rolled his eyes before speaking, "You've got Izuku Aizawa. Who's this?"

"Santa Claus." His mother stated frankly. "Your letter is here."

"Oh! Thanks, I'll be right there!" Izuku ended the call, turning to his friends apologetically. "Sorry guys, but I've gotta run! I'll text you guys later with my results."

As he ran out, Mary Jane called, "I'm coming over tonight to build the web-shooters! Don't forget!" All Mary Jane received in return was a raised thumbs up.

XXX

Izuku rushed home quickly, throwing open the door, grabbing his letter off the counter of the kitchen as he passed it, and throwing the door to his room open before slamming it closed again. Seating himself down at his small desk, Izuku stopped himself for the first time since leaving his friends, letting the anticipation fill him, before he opened the letter, and tipped it upside down. A small disk dropped out, along with a small sheet of paper, and for a single moment there was peace and silence, before . . .

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" That silence was fractured by the Golden Hero himself, All Might.

"All Might?!" Izuku cried, almost falling out of his chair. The small disk projected a small screen into the air, All Might's large smile and muscular body taking up about 1/3 of the screen.

"HELLO YOUNG AIZAWA! I BET YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I AM IN THIS RECORDING, HUH?" He paused for a moment (For a response perhaps?), before continuing, "THE ANSWER IS . . . THAT I'LL BE JOINING THE STAFF AT U.A AS A TEACHER!"

Izuku's mind stopped for a moment before thinking, _OH MY GOD! All Might'll be my teacher! I'll have to get his autograph! Oh! And his voice for my phone, or maybe ask him a few questions about his quirk._ Suddenly, as he was taken out of his 'Geek Mode', as Harry calls it, he realized that All Might was still talking.

"-FTER SEVERAL MINUTES REWATCHING THE FOOTAGE, ALL OF US TEACHERS WERE IMPRESSED WITH HOW YOU JUMPED IN TO SAVE THAT GIRL. SO, CURIOUSLY, WE LOOKED AT THE SCORES BEHIND THE BOY, AND WE SAW YOUR SCORES. IZUKU AIZAWA, YOU'VE PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS," Surprisingly, all Might's smile grew even wider before he began again. "IN THE WRITTEN PORTION OF THE EXAM, YOU RECEIVED AN UNPRECEDENTED SCORE OF 98%, FOR A STUDENT WITHOUT A MEMORY ENHANCING ALSO RECEIVED 54 VILLAIN POINTS, WHICH ALONE WOULD PUT YOU IN 5TH PLACE ON THE PRACTICAL."

"HOWEVER," All Might took a deep breath, getting up close to the screen. "THERE WAS A HIDDEN PORTION OF THE TEST ; RESCUE POINTS, WHICH ARE SCORED BY A PANEL OF 6 JUDGES ON A SCALE OF 1 - 10, AND YOU RECEIVED 60 RESCUE POINTS, GIVING YOU 114 POINTS, GIVING YOU FIRST PLACE! AS SUCH YOU WILL HAVE SEVERAL RESPONSIBILITIES!" All Might described a small portion of them, including an opening oath for the sports festival. Finally, the video finished with, "IZUKU AIZAWA, THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"

For a moment, he just sat there in silence, before everyone around the 10 blocks surrounding the Aizawa household heard an elated, "YES!"

**A/N : Hello! You're probably wondering why I'm updating this. To answer, I wasn't satisfied with the original upload, and thought that some of you probably agreed, so I updated it, remixed it, whatever. I also wanted the quirks of the 4 to be explained. Izuku's quirk was described earlier, but the other 3 weren't, so I'm putting them down below.**

**XXX**

**Harry Osborne ; Quirk : Technopath**

_**Allows the user to telepathically control certain types of technology, but not all. List includes, but is not limited to; Gliders, Windows Computers, and Grenades.**_

**XXX**

**Gwen Stacy ; Quirk : Problem-shooter**

_**Makes the user aware of any and all glitches of a machine upon physical contact. Possible solutions are NOT provided by quirk.**_

**XXX**

**Mary Jane Watson ; Quirk : Creativity**

_**Allows the user to quickly imagine new possibilities for problems that may appear. (NOTE : Works well with Problem-Shooter)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hi guys! Welcome back to another chapter of the Friendly Neighborhood Hero : Spider-Man. As you guys know, I've been having some trouble with this chapter, re-writing about 10 times, but this one is the one that went best, but still, forgive me if I held you up for nothing serious. So, I'll try to continue updating this every two weeks.**

**That's about it, so I'll just get started with the comments :**

**rekiga0180** **: Thanks for reviewing! I agree; IzuOcha for life! Nice to know that you are watching. I hope I don't disappoint you. **

_**Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own either Spider-Man or My Hero Academia / Boku No Hero.**

X X X

"Remove your feet from this desk immediately!" Izuku had made a point of coming to school early for the first day, coming with his father at the ungodly hour of 5:00 in the morning, 2 whole hours before school, and for what, _THIS_? Groaning quietly, Izuku placed his face down on the desk, covering his ears, protecting them from the torture that was the bluenette from the exam's chewing out of Katsuki. He looked to his neighbor, Harry, who had headphones on as he played on his phone. _Lucky._

"Or what, you damn extra?" Despite his precautions, the blonde was still heard. _At times like these that I hate my powers, _Izuku thought, sighing as he lifted his head off the desk. "You can't make me do anything, Four-Eyes!" Katsuki's ever-present explosions drew the eyes of all his new classmates, save for a certain heterochromatic teen, who glanced dismissively at the boy before going back to his book.

"You would insult a fellow classmate?!" The bluenette asked, taken aback slightly at his aggression. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Tenya Iida," Izuku perked up, hearing that, recalling something about heroes and . . . engines(?), "from the Somei Academy of-"

"Somei?! So you're a damn elitist?" Katsuki grinned maliciously, standing up and, leaning over the desk, got all up in Tenya's face. "I'm gonna enjoy carving you into pieces!"

Sighing, Izuku intervened for the sake of all the innocents in their class. "You know Katsuki, you should know that all these people earned their way here, just like you. And that means they probably can give back anything they take."

"IT'S YOU!" Tenya shouted as he turned, even louder than before, ignoring his little spat with Katsuki. He began walking towards Izuku quickly, gesturing stiffly with his hands as he did so. "I am Tenya Iida of the Somei Academy of A-"

Izuku sweatdropped at the boy's gestures.. "I-it's fine. I heard you earlier with Katsuki. My name's Izuku Aizawa, and it's nice to meet you Tenya."

"Tenya?" Tenya questined. "May I ask why you refer to me by my first name, rather than my last name?"

"Oh." Izuku shrugged slightly. "It's just pure principle. I think that people are more than their parents, but people usually judge based on their last names, good or bad." He chuckled slightly. "Well, that and my original old man was a jerk." The heterochromatic teen looked towards Izuku with eyes slightly widened ever so slightly.

"I see." Tenya rubbed his chin thoughtfully, actually thinking over the boy's ideology. "Very well. It is nice to meet you as well . . . Izuku."

"Hey, Zuku!" Izuku turned to the right, seeing Ochako and Harry standing there in the doorway, waving at him. Ochako was the one to call out to him.

"Hey guys!" Izuku waved back, calling them over. "It's nice to see that you're here! It's a shame that we-"

"If you're here to make friends, go ahead and leave." Izuku sighed as his father stood up, encompassed in his beloved yellow sleeping bag. When no-one left, he began to exit the warm embrace of sleeping bags.

"Forgive me," Tenya began, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose, "but who are you?"

"My name is Shouta Aizawa," Izuku made it a point to ignore all the looks his classmates flashed at him," and I'm your homeroom teacher." He finished stepping out of his sleeping bag.

_He looks so . . . lazy,_ Class 1-A all thought. It was honestly true though. With his scraggly stubble and long, unkempt black hair, he looked more like a drunken layabout than a pro-hero like All Might. Add in his red eyes, giant scarf, and his messy black jumpsuit, and his father looked like a sort of 'The End is Here' type of guy you'd see on every other street corner. _Are we sure that he's a pro?_

"This may seem sudden," his father started, rummaging through his sleeping bag, before standing up and throwing a blue and white uniform at Izuku, who caught it," but put this on and meet me on the field. They should be located in your desks."

X X X

The first day was an absolute hell for most of the class. His father had indeed met them on the field to begin a quirk assessment test, which, on its own, was simple. However, as soon as someone mentioned how it would be 'fun' to use their quirks without any restrictions, his father had taken the unintentional challenge and upped the ante, threatening the person who scored the lowest out of them with expulsion.

Needless to say, this made everyone work twice as hard as they were used to, as each person attempted to out do the last. _I hope that I never have to compete with 19 others against me in almost every event again. _Izuku thought tiredly as he began to stretch out his sore joints. Currently, all of the sweat soaked teens were crowding around the projector that showed their results.

Izuku Aizawa 11. Ochako Uraraka

2\. Momo Yaoyorozu 12. Koji Koda

3\. Shoto Todoroki 13. Rikidou Satou

4\. Katsuki Bakugou 14. Tsuyu Asui

5\. Tenya Iida 15. Yuga Aoyama

6\. Mezou Shouji 16. Hanta Sero

7\. Mashirao Ojiro 17. Denki Kaminari

8\. Ejiro Kirishima 18. Kyoka Jiro

9\. Fumikage Tokoyami 19. Toru Hagakure

10\. Mina Ashido 20. Harry Osborn

Horrified, Izuku turned to his friend, and both of their faces reflected their fear. "No," Harry mumbled quietly. "No, it's not true! It - it can't be!" Harry fell to his knees, his knuckles dragging in the dirt next to his legs, as tears began to fall down his face.

"Oh, yeah. About that expulsion bit, I lied." His father grinned like a madman as the rest of the class looked at him in major frustration and slight anger. "It was a logical ruse to draw out the best of your quirks." As most of the class took a deep breath of relief, Izuku's eyes widened as he noticed something. _He's lying!_ He frowned slightly. _Why though?_

"It was obvious if you actually thought about it," a mature looking girl with a spiky black ponytail stated bluntly, looking around at all of them.

His dad shrugged slightly. "Anyway, you should head back into the classroom. On your desks, you'll find the syllabus for your classes. After that, you're free to go. Class dismissed."

At the dismissal, most of the class left the field, the only student remaining being Izuku himself, who walked up to his father and pointed his finger at the man. "You lied," he accused. "About yourself lying, I mean."

"And what gives you that idea?" On the outside, Shouta was a mask of pure calm, save for a quirked eyebrow, while on the inside, he was freaking out about how he was found out so easily.

"Your eyes, they twitch ever so slightly when you lie. It's not very easy to tell, but when I've known you for the majority of my life, it gets so much easier to tell when you lie." Izuku smiled at him as he spoke. "Anyway, I just need to know one thing." Izuku's smile faded, "Did you do nothing to Harry, just because he was my friend?"

"No. His quirk isn't something that affects his physical prowess, unlike that Iida child. I take these things into consideration before I expel anyone." His dad smiled before ruffling his hair. "Now, get changed, and I'll drive you home."

X X X

The next day, Izuku woke to the sound of intense sobbing. Rolling out of bed, Izuku changed and headed down the stairs, into the dining room. He cried out, "Mom, what's wrong?!"

His mother was sitting at the table, her head in her hands, tears dropping onto the surface of the table. She looked up to him, the red in her eyes clearly showing that she had been crying for some time. "Z-z-zuku! I-it's your Uncle Ben and Aunt May." Uncle Ben was his mother's brother, and Izuku had always felt a kind of connection with him, since he too was quirkless.

Izuku's eyes widened, a growing feeling of horror settling in his stomach. "Mom, what's going on?"

She looked at him through teary eyes. "Zuku, a robber b-broke into their house, a-and . . . - Zuku, they're dead!" Unbidden, his mind jumped to the last time Izuku could remember seeing Uncle Ben in Japan.

* * *

It was about 2 years ago, just after he had received his quirk. He had just had an incident with Katsuki, where he stepped in to help a victim of the boy's anger, and, for once, he could actually help. In doing so, Izuku had thrown a punch and it landed. _Landed me in the office._ He had been caught by a teacher, who, _**obviously**_ had _**no **_preference of Katsuki. "Now listen here! If you ever lay another hand on Katsuki, you'll be out of this school faster than you can say 'I'm sorry!', got it?"

"But -"

"GOT IT?" Meekly, Izuku nodded. "Good, now, your family has been made aware of your 3 day suspension from this school. Someone should be by to pick you up, so leave this school now." He turned back to Katsuki, fawning over him, while the boy simply smirked at his retreating back.

Izuku began to run towards the exit, not stopping until he exited the building entirely, not noticing as a tear that made its way down his face. He was startled out of his thoughts when a voice next to him asked, "You alright kiddo?"

Turning Izuku saw him. Standing there, wearing a black button-up shirt and old blue jeans, was his Uncle Ben. "Uncle Ben!" Izuku walked up to him and gave him a bear hug."What're you doing here?"

"Oh, you know . . . things." Ben gave him a sly grin, "Anyway, I'm here 'cause Juliet asked me to pick you up. Said something about '3 days suspension.'" Ben peered at him closely. "Any idea what that's about?"

"You _could _say that," Izuku stated, drawing out the 'could'. "You see, there was this kid, and another kid, Katsuki, who was bullying the other kid. Every other time, whenever it happened every other time, I wasn't able to help, but now I could. But when I helped, a teacher that loved Katsuki reported me to the office when I landed a punch."

Ben let out a long sigh. "Sounds like you were that first kid's hero today, but remember," he looked at Izuku closely," with great power comes great responsibility. If you had the opportunity, you could punch that kid again and again, but you have to realize that those actions have consequences that you have to accept. Whether it's fair or not, that's not up to us. But -" a loud car horn interrupted whatever Uncle Ben was going to say. "Oh! That's right! May's still in the car. Come on, we'll continue this in the car."

* * *

Suddenly he snapped to attention when his mother sobbed again. "Okay, mom, take a deep breath. I'm gonna make you some breakfast, then I'm gonna have to get to school." Unfortunately, his dad wasn't here anymore, since he had already left, making him have to run to get to school on time. He made his mom her food, and left for school.

X X X

.

About 4 hours later, Izuku was at U.A, walking into the Foundational Heroics classroom after telling his father about the death of his brother-in-law and his wife. Sighing, his hand resting on the door, Izuku slapped a smile onto his face. _Just 5 more hours of this, and then I'll be free, _he thought, opening the door widely, immediately showing All Might's beaming face.

" COME IN YOUNG AIZAWA! PLEASE COME IN AND TAKE YOUR SEAT."

_All Might knows my name! And he's in his_ *gasp* _SILVER AGE COSTUME!_ Izuku thought excitedly as he took his seat next to Ochako, as she gave him a worried look, which he waved off.

"ANYWAY, AS I WAS SAYING, THIS IS YOUR FOUNDATIONAL HEROICS CLASS, AND I ALL MIGHT WILL BE YOUR TEACHER. TODAYS LESSON WILL BE . . ." All Might pulled an index card out of his cape. _How does that work?_ Izuku pondered inquisitively as All Might flashed the card. "BATTLE TRAINING!"

"Excuse me, sir, are we to wear our gym uniforms?" Momo Yaoyorozu asked.

"NO! THEY SAY THAT CLOTHES MAKE THE HERO, AND SO YOU WILL BE LEARNING TO FIGHT IN YOUR COSTUMES!" About 20 panels in the wall shot out, all bearing the numbers 1 - 20, presumably holding their costumes. "MEET ME IN GROUND BETA AND I'LL EXPLAIN THERE."

**A/N : Hi guys! It was a little bit shorter today, but I hope this was worth the wait. Don't forget to review and favorite! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hello everyone! It's nice to see you all again! I'm sorry that I took so long getting this up, but I'm in 2 AP classes, 5 clubs, and Marching Band, so my schedule is pretty whack. I'm grateful for all of you reading this far in my story, and I promise that Chapters 5 is done and 6 is underway. I'm sorry, but I'm a bad typist so It's hard to find time to actually type these things down without taking like a month. With that, I will try to update as soon as the stuff is done. Oh my goodness guys! I just saw season 4 of MHA and it is awesome! I literally can't praise it enough. Now, on to reviews;**

**rekiga0180 : Hey, it's you! Thanks for commenting this time as well. I'm glad that you are enjoying this and are gonna comment! Your comments always give me a smile when I look at your comments.**

**MIKE202303 : Hello again! I'm still confused like 3 months later what "Hmm" means, and that was part of the reason why I was kind of procrastinating as well, because I didn't want to write something that would make you leave the story and not look back. Anyways, thanks for commenting on this story, and I hope that you enjoy this.**

_**Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own either Spider-Man or My Hero Academia / Boku No Hero.**

X X X

Izuku sighed, looking into the black-rimmed white eyes of his mask. _Today was definitely not the right day for this to happen, _he thought, before getting up and pulling the red mask on as he did. Izuku looked at his reflection in the locker room mirror, the sight being almost foreign to him. He was in a skintight red spandex suit, the thickness thereof being akin to the average sock, a blue sleeveless hoodie bearing a large black spider insignia on its center. Tucking the edge of the mask under the suit, Izuku testingly squinted his eyes, watching as he saw the mask mimic him perfectly.

Smiling under the mask, Izuku clipped on his protective bracelets, placing both onto his web shooters. Pulling up the hoodie's rim, Izuku double-checked his utility belt, before he walked out of the boy's locker room, turning left into the tunnel to Ground Beta, taking it at a run.

Coming into the light, Izuku saw a robotic-looking knight, taking the time to notice the engines on his legs, a person wearing a combat boots and a dark gray Kevlar body suit, _Harry, I guess_, as well as some others who looked fairly simplistic, and before he could really look any closer, a voice interrupted his assessment.

"Zuku? Is that you?" Ochako asked from beside him. Turning, Izuku nodded, before laying his eyes on her. She was wearing a skintight black and pink spandex suit and a pink belt with a darker glass center on her waist. "Woah! How'd your eyes do that?"

Blushing slightly, Izuku forced his eyes back to their normal parameters. "I - I, uh, ahem." He cleared his throat loudly. "I asked for sensors in the mask to move the mask with my face."

"But . . . wh- you know what, I'm not gonna do you have a mask anyways?" Harry asked while turning, showing him his green, high altitude mask. "I mean, I need mine for my flights, but you . . ."

"I don't want for any villains to find out my identity and attack my loved ones, or even civilians, just to get my attention, Besides," under the mask Izuku grinned largely," this way, I can be mysterious and get all the girls."

"YOU ALL LOOK LIKE TRUE HEROES!" All Might declared before pulling out some notes. "SO, AS I STATED IN THE CLASSROOM, WE'RE CONDUCTING MOCK-BATTLE TRIALS."

"Sir, are we conducting outdoor trials, similar to the Entrance Exam?" Iida's voice echoed from within the suit of robot/armor. _What the . . . you know what, I'm gonna stop thinking now. _

"NO!" All Might cried, wagging a finger at Iida. "ALTHOUGH ALL THE FIGHTS YOU SEE ON TELEVISION OR IN REAL-LIFE ARE OUTDOORS, THE MAJORITY OF THE SMART VILLAINS WILL HAVE A LAIR OR HIDING PLACE BEHIND CLOSED DOORS. DEALING IN DRUG DEALS, HOSTAGE SITUATIONS, AND THE LIKE. TODAY WILL BE ONE SUCH EXAMPLE." Peering closely at the notes, All Might read off, "THE SITUATION IS THAT THERE ARE TWO TEAMS OF TWO. ONE TEAM, THE VILLAIN TEAM, IS HOLDING A NUCLEAR WEAPON IN THEIR HIDING SPOT. THE HERO TEAM WILL HAVE TO EITHER DISARM THE BOMB, OR CAPTURE THE TWO VILLAINS IN ORDER TO WIN. HOWEVER, IF THE VILLAINS ARE NOT CAPTURED OR THE DEVICE NOT SECURED WITHIN THE FIFTEEN MINUTE TIME LIMIT, THE VILLAINS WIN."

All Might put his notes away. "ANY QUESTIONS? NO? ALRIGHT THEN! TEAM A IS KATSUKI BAKUGO AND HARRY OSBORNE." Harry looked to Katsuki, a single bead of sweat running its course down his face. Katsuki, however, just grunted, not minding the idea of 'Rich Boy' being on his team. "TEAM B IS TENYA IIDA AND MOMO YAOYOROZU . . ." Izuku's mind wandered slightly as All Might spoke, remaining so until All Might said, " TEAM J IS IZUKU AIZAWA AND OCHAKO URARAKA."

Izuku looked over to his new teammate, who was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Looks like it's destiny!" She exclaimed, giving him a quick smile before turning to All Might.

"THE TEAMS ARE TEAM A AS THE HEROES, AND TEAM J AS THE VILLAINS. YOU EACH WILL RECEIVE A ROLL OF CAPTURE TAPE, AND A BLUEPRINT OF THE BUILDING, ALONG WITH 5 MINUTES TO PLAN FOR THE COMING BATTLE. BREAK!" All Might sprinted into the building next to the labeled building. Slower, Izuku and Ochako walked into the building.

X X X

"Listen up Rich Boy!" Katsuki barked out. "Where'd Deku get that damned quirk?!" _Where'd he get off, hiding such a flashy quirk? Damn nerd! _Katsuki had wanted to ask for a while actually, ever since the whole quirk assessment affair, but had been unable to ask until now.

"Quirk? His 'quirk' is really just a genetic shift at the cellu-"

"Deku doesn't have a quirk?" Katsuki interrupted, calmer now that he knew that the nerd hadn't held something back from him. Harry simply nodded. "Tell me, what is this mutation, and what are his combat capabilities?" He asked, leaning casually against the wall, fingers pressed together over his mouth.

"Um, it's just a genetic mutation caused by a spider bite. The mutation allows for him to have the abilities of a spider. He can lift around 3 tons, stick to walls, and run faster than a car at 50 miles per hour." Harry paused for a moment, thinking deeply, before saying, "He's also very flexible and always seems to know what's gonna happen a second before it does. That's about it."

"I see." Katsuki's eyebrows scrunched together, deep in thought for a couple minutes, before they were forced into their regular places. "Alright, here's what we'll do. . ."

X X X

"Ready Ochako?" Izuku asked as they finished placing the bomb in the room of their choice, a room directly in the middle of the building with a single entrance and no windows.

"You know it! Zuku let's do our best!" Ochako's eyes blazed with the fiery passion of determination as she spoke, clenching her fist and punching the air a show of that passion.

"Alright! Let's do this Ochako!" Suddenly, All Might's voice boomed into their ears over the headsets.

"VILLAIN TEAM, ARE YOU READY?"

"Yes sir!" They cried, tapping their earpieces almost in unison.

"HERO TEAM, ARE YOU READY?" There was a moment of silence, before All Might cried, "VERY WELL, BEGIN!"

Nodding to Ochako, Izuku left the room first, followed by Ochako before turning around and using a full cartridge of his web fluid to keep the Assaulters busy with their objective, giving them time to spare. Izuku crawled along the wall, heading down as Ochako followed at a distance. Before long, Izuku heard Harry. "So far so good Katsuki. Do you think that they'll make their last stand at the bomb?"

"Deku'd have to be an idiot to do that. One of us could easily reach the bomb with a distraction, so I don't think he'll do that. Damn nerd is many things, but he isn't an idiot," Katsuki stated firmly.

Izuku turned the corner, just as Katsuki and Harry entered his vision. Unfortunately, both of them looked around every corner, but never the roof, and this would come back to bite them. Izuku made sure to stay still for several seconds until they were directly under him. Suddenly, he dropped himself onto Harry's shoulders,before doing a front flip, his feet carrying Harry along his route, hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Aw, did the itsy-bitsy spider bite you?" Izuku asked mockingly, leaning down to his ear while Katsuki stood there for a moment, looking at him without blinking before attacking.

_Spidey-sense, yep,_ he thought as he ducked under Katsuki's right hook. _Spidey-sense 2 : Electric Boogaloo. _Izuku rolled forward, jabbing quickly, before jumping over Katsuki's explosion onto the ceiling. "Wow Katsuki, I actually thought that you had skills for a long time. I think I know your hero name! Stormtrooper!" Izuku attempted to flip Katsuki as he had Harry.

Just as he began the move, standing on the shoulders, Katsuki reached up and blasted Izuku's ankles, before grabbing him and throwing him a couple meters away. "Trying to make me mad Deku? Well, just like you, it's useless!"

_Spidey-sense #3, I get it, I get it, I get it! _Most people would love an internal warning alarm, but Izuku hated it sometimes, as the thing wouldn't ever shu- *CLICK* Both boys looked down to Katsuki's left grenade gauntlet, one grinning madly and the other felt a loud alarm going off in his head.

"You're good at avoiding things, right Deku?" Katsuki asked, lifting his gauntlet. "Well, if the support company made these just like I designed, you're gonna need it!"

"BAKUGO, **NO!**" All Might yelled through the intercom. "YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

"He won't die if he dodges!" Katsuki yelled, pulling the pin. What followed was a resounding boom, so loud that it shook the foundations of the building. Izuku ran back, sticking his hand on the inside wall of a room, just narrowly avoiding the blast as he pulled himself in. Pausing, Izuku saw the absolute devastation. The once pearly white room was now scorched black, with many tiles being uprooted, and a gaping hole in the wall, making Izuku gulp as he imagined his possible future as a corpse..

"YOUNG BAKUGO, I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO PERFORM THAT MOVE AGAIN! tHAT COULD'VE TRIGGERED A MAJOR COLLAPSE, RUINING THE CHANCES YOU HAD TO CAPTURE ANYTHING, AND HARMING BOTH YOUR PARTNER AND THE VILLAINS!" All Might stated firmly, over the earpieces now, as the intercom was destroyed by the massive wave of destruction.

X X X

Katsuki grimaced after All Might's rebuke. "Tch, fine." He began to walk towards where Izuku was hiding, when he heard a quiet shuffle behind him. Listening for a moment, Katsuki kept walking, albeit more slowly, when his instincts told him to turn. He did so, and grabbed Ochako's wrist before she could touch him. "Too bad Round Face!" He pulled her to the side harshly, before flipping her over his shoulder.

"Oof!" She grunted loudly as she made contact with the floor, before attempting to get up again. Katsuki however had different plans, grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward him before punching her in the face.

"Stay down Round Face, this is between Deku and I." At his words, Izuku appeared behind Katsuki, who jumped away as soon as the presence behind him was made known. "Now you show up, you damn nerd!"

Seemingly unaware of his presence, Izuku helped Ochako up. "You okay Ochako?" She simply nodded, wiping her lip with the back of her hand. "You ready to help take out the trash?" Izuku asked, turning to Katsuki finally, although Katsuki balked at the idea.

"Do you even need to ask?" She got into a fighting position beside him. Together, almost in sync, they charged. Izuku threw a wide punch towards him, and Katsuki ducked under it, but before he could capitalize on the wide swing, Ochako jumped forward, rushing him and forcing him to jump back. Suddenly, a string of web pulled him back towards the two. Explosions bursting in his palm, he pushed himself forward, rushing Izuku.

Izuku ducked lowly, as Katsuku flew over him, not counting on Katsuki stopping himself in midair and punching the back of his neck. "Katsuki, come in!" Katsuku heard from his earpiece.

"What?" He snapped quickly, ducking under Ochako's slap, before slapping her arm away. He flipped her, before Izuku punched him hard, making him fly into a wall.

"Um, they've webbed up the room, and I can't get through with my incendiary grenades without harming the bomb." Katsuki growled, ducking under Izuku's follow-up punch.

"Have you tried cutting it?"

X X X

"Have you tried cutting it?" Harry looked around.

"You could say that." He was currently stuck in the web from when he tried to use his gauntlet knives. _I probably could've gone about this better_, he realized as he looked at his machete, stuck as well. "I'll probably need some help."

X X X

"Well, I'm busy!" Izuku heard Katsuki mutter angrily as he dodged the newest punch. Ochako rushed at him from the side, finally landing a solid slap on Katsuki. She had finally trapped him, so Izuku took advantage and wrapped Katsuki in his webs, cocooning the boy until there was no chance of escape.

"VILLAIN TEAM WINS!" All Might declared as Ochako released Katsuki from her power. "COME BACK TO BASE!"

X X X

20 minutes later, after the webs had all dissolved, they stood in front of their entire class. "Congratulations again Villain team! Now," All Might turned to the class, "who wants to guess who the MVP of this match is?"

Several moments of silence passed, before the girl from the quirk assessment test raised her hand. "I believe that the MVP is Ai- Izuku. Bakugo was intelligent and separated the villains from their lair, as well as distracting them, but he overestimated his power, and put the mission in jeopardy. Osborne performed his part of the plan perfectly, but didn't realize that the web couldn't be cut, although he did realize that throwing an incendiary grenade would be folly. Uraraka did well, enabling Katsuki to be captured and being the perfect person sneak up as she doesn't have the offensive quirk needed for an all-out assault, but she had a nasty habit of being a little too loud, which ruined her chance at a sneak attack. Izuku however was able to hold off Bakugo until Uraraka had the ability to join the fight, as well as being the master strategist in the fight."

All Might stood still for a moment before smiling. "VERY GOOD! THAT WAS MY ANSWER AS WELL, BUT I WOULD ADD THAT EVERYONE DID WELL IN THEIR OWN WAY. KATSUKI HELD OFF BOTH THE VILLAINS FOR A WHILE, OSBORNE STEALTHILY MADE IT PAST URARAKA, AND URARAKA SUCCESSFULLY HELPED TO OVERWHELM THE REMAINING HERO." All Might turned to everyone with a large grin. "ALRIGHT, NOW IT'S TEAM B AGAINST TEAM D! GOOD LUCK!"

**A/N : I hope that this was a good chapter! I made sure to make this one a little long to appease the masses. So, I want to explain why Katsuki didn't freak out like he did in the series. I believe that part of the thing that annoyed Katsuki was that he believed that Izuku had patronized him and stroked his ego by pretending to be quirkless. Another reason was that he believed that Izuku didn't put his all into the fight, meaning that he was able to be satisfied that Izuku tried his best during the fight, since his quirk is now a mutation, not an emitter, passively helping him.**

**Anyway, I'm glad you made it this far, and I hope that you will continue reading. Comment below with any constructive criticisms, questions, and comments you have. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! It's been a busy past few weeks, mainly due to my relatives coming to visit, and the hectic Christmas week. Speaking of, I hope you all have had a good Christmas, and a Happy New Year. This chapter is kind of odd, at least it was to me as I was writing it, so I hope you all take what is in this chapter with a grain of salt. **

**So, who's excited for Season 4? I've been binging on it on Hulu, and so far, I think it's awesome! What are your thoughts?**

**Anyways, here are my responses to the comment(s) : **

**Sageofchaos : Nice to see you comment, and I'm glad you like the story. I hope to see you in the comment section from now on!**

**X X X**

A couple of days later, Izuku walked straight into a massive crowd of reporters and the cameras that seemed to be attached at the hip. "Hey you, kid!" A woman exclaimed, thrusting a bulky microphone under his nose. "What's All Might like as a teacher?"

_Really? They're here because All Might's working here now? How private is a Pro's private life anyways? _Sighing, Izuku spoke. "Okay, first off, if you see a blonde with tall, spiky hair, don't even think of doing this to him. And secondly, isn't it illegal to interview a minor without parental consent, you parasites?" The reporter said nothing, simply thrusting the microphone further into his face. Shaking his head, Izuku walked into the school, ignoring any and all attempts to ask him again.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a man with light blue hair - almost silver really - watching him. At Izuku's refusal, he smirked and thought, _So, that's the Prodigal Son? Shame. _The man bared his canines threateningly and clenched his fist. _Sensei will be so disappointed in him._

X X X

Izuku sighed as he was forced to abandon his position, raising his head off of his desk. "I want to be president!"

"Make me your leader!"

"I'll be the best! Choose me!"

Izuku sighed as he covered his ears tightly, groaning lightly. _Why do we do this . . . mass chaos? This is so irrational, _Izuku thought frustratedly. He was never a morning person, but it never was beneficial to have his class constantly arguing over ABC or CBA. Izuku was preparing to simply storm out of the room, when Tenya began to sound the ringing bell of reason.

"Stop!" Tenya cried suddenly, standing up stiffly and making erratic arm movements. "We should do this as a democracy!"

"But it's too early in the school year to judge everyone's personalities and character accurately," A girl with a passing resemblance to a frog stated plainly, placing the tip of one finger on her lips. "Besides, people will just vote for themselves."

"Exactly!" Tenya cried loudly. "That means that whoever receives the most votes is obviously the right person to lead us!" Tenya turned to Eraserhead, bowing at a perfect 90* angle. "Is this not the correct way to operate such things Sensei?"

Izuku turned to view his father, simply sighing when he saw that his dad was climbing into his favorite yellow sleeping bag. "I don't care. Just finish by the next hour, then you can do what you want."

Reluctantly, the class bought into Tenya's idea, with Izuku himself voting for Tenya, as he had managed to quiet and take charge of the unruly class. Once the votes were tallied, Izuku saw that, unfortunately, ¾ of the class had voted for themselves. Despite this, Izuku ended up winning the election with three votes, as compared to the next highest electee, Momo Yaoyorozu, with 2 votes.

Sighing, Izuku stood up - _I'm really doing that a lot recently, aren't I? Sighing? Before I came to this school, I actually managed to be satisfied with the majority of the people around me, but now . . . - _and greeted the class. "Hello everyone. *Sigh* Alright, we're gonna break for lunch in ten minutes, so, if it's allowed by Da- Mr. Aizawa, we'll start appointing the new officers now."

As soon as that was over and they got their lunch, Izuku plopped down in his usual spot between Ochako and Harry. As he did so, Ochako asked everyone at the table, "Alright, who else voted for Izuku?"

_Huh, so she voted for me? Huh, interesting. _Looking down the table, Izuku saw Harry and Tenya raise their hands. "Tenya?! I thought that you wanted to be the president?" Izuku asked, confused as to why the boy voted for him.

"Indeed. However, I don't believe myself ready to assume such a responsibility at this point in our tutelage." Tenya stated plainly. Izuku sweatdropped. _Tutelage?_ _Tenya, that's so formal!_

"Tutelage?" Ochako pondered slightly, turning the word over in her mouth. "Tenya, there's been something that's been bothering me. Are you a rich kid?"

_What?! Ochako, not just rich kids say those things. That's kind of naive, frankly. _"Indeed I am, although I have made an effort to change my vocabulary in order to avoid these terms. Unfortunately, this is not enough to cover my heritage, I see. Nevertheless, it's true. My family have been heroes for many generations!"

Immediately, something clicked in his head. "Oh! You're related to the hero Ingenium, right?"

Tenya nodded proudly, straightening almost unconsciously. "He is my elder brother! My brother Ingenium is a leader of men, having almost 60 sidekicks at his Hero Agency in Tokyo. He is a rule follower, but he is also a caring person, who helps every person he meets. He is a man that - no. He is a true hero, one that I aspire to be."

"Tenya, if you want to be a leader like your brother, why didn't you vote for yourself? Then there would've been a 3-way tie between us and Momo," Izuku stated plainly, his head performing a dutch tilt.

"Oh, well, 2 things. 1, you realized the true, hidden meaning behind the entrance exam, and 2, you have an amazing analytical mind that would be an immense boon to our class." Izuku legitimately blushed at Tenya's, in his opinion, generous description.

"Oh my goodness! Tenya, you just made him blush!" Harry cried out in genuine amazement.

In response, Izuku punched Harry's shoulder lightly. "Be quiet, you nerd." Turning back to Tenya, he said, "Thank you Tenya, but I have to ask, what do you mean about the test? I di- "

Suddenly, a klaxon blared loudly overhead, a red neon light flashing alongside it. "Alert! Code 3! I repeat, Code 3!" A voice over the intercom exclaimed loudly.

A switch had been flipped in the Cafeteria. What had been a dull roar now was a conglomeration of screams, groans, and loud shouts. Suddenly, every student was running to the door. Tenya grabbed the arm of a passing upperclassmen, asking, "What's a 'Code 3?'"

"It means that there's a breach in the wall! A villain attack! This has never happened in all of my years at U.A!" The student ran off, joining the growing mob of students.

Izuku and his friends did the same, but were soon sucked into the vortex of the unforgiving mob. Luckily, Izuku was pressed up against the window and saw the mob. A mob, rivaling that of the students, of cameras and microphones was moving towards the entrance. _Damn it! _Izuku cursed mentally, pulling himself up via the window, before shooting a web at the entrance sign and swinging his way to the sign.

When his journey was complete, Izuku turned to his fellow students and began to do something that Class 1-A, including Harry and Katsuki, had never seen him do. Shout at the top of his lungs. "SHUT UP!" This garnered a lot of notice, and so everyone stopped wherever they were, no longer talking. "If this was an actual villain attack, you all would be dead!" Izuku looked into every one of his fellow students' eyes with a piercing gaze. "Not only that," Izuku paused for a moment, building tension, "but you'd kill all of the people around you through your ineptitude. Fortunately, you lucked out; this isn't any villain. It's the media. I suggest you calm down and calmly evacuate while I investigate."

In complete silence, Izuku crawled through an open window outside, straight to the mob there.

X X X

"Technically, these reporters are illegally trespassing, so do you think we could fight these 'villains'?" Present Mic asked quietly, leaning over to Eraserhead.

"No." Eraserhead stated bluntly. "They'll get angry and write a whole bunch of half-truths about you."

"Can we at least get at least a single comment from All Might?" A woman that was leading the mob asked tensely.

"If you get one comment, you'll get greedy and want another. We won't give an inch," Eraserhead stated plainly, shooing them away, making them do . . . nothing.

"Is this a private party, or can any small pest come in?" Eraserhead rubbed his temples, sighing when he heard his son's voice. Izuku slowly let himself descend into the mob until he was at eye-level.

"Listen here, kid! We don't have the time, or want to deal with you right now. We only want All Might!" The lead woman exclaimed, stamping her foot for emphasis.

"Oh, well darn it! I guess I'm not allowed to tell you that your all trespassing on private property, an illegal act, or that you're all possible accomplices to the villain that broke into the grounds." Izuku turned to his teachers. "Mr. Mic, Zawa." Izuku tipped an imaginary hat to his teachers, before swinging himself up onto the roof.

Sighing, Eraserhead turned to the lead reporter. "Till want that comment? Because we can get you one as soon as he puts you in bars." Nobody moved, before suddenly the walls were flooded with blue and red flashing lights.

X X X

The next day, Izuku was sitting in a bus along with the entirety of 1-A, going to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ. "Hey, Izuku?" Tsuyu Asui asked. "I generally say what I think, so don't be offended, but your quirk is extremely similar to mine own."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, but why would I be offended by that?"

"Oh, it wasn't for that, but rather what I'm asking next." Tsuyu paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts before asking, "Are you adopted? Your quirk doesn't match Mr. Aizawa's at all."

"Yeah," Izuku asked, confused. "Why?"

"Just curious, cause my parents gave away a child when I wasn't born yet," Tsuyu explained, blushing slightly due to the embarrassment of asking.

"And you were wondering if we were related?" Tsuyu nodded slightly. "Well, you don't have to wonder anymore. My birth parents are . . . not available to contact."

"Oh, are they deceased?"

"No," Izuku replied, his tone frost and controlled, clearly ending the conversation.

"Your quirks are both so great for heroics, but if you want to talk about the perfect quirks for heroics, it's Todoroki and Bakugo!" Ejiro Kirishima stated firmly pointing at the 2, who were currently sharing a seat.

"Yeah, but Bakugo's personality isn't very great, and he looks like he'd eat you for breakfast, so I don't think that he'll be that popular," Tsuyu stated plainly, shrugging. Izuku chuckled slightly as she said such.

"I'LL EAT **YOU** FOR BREAKFAST, FROG FACE!" Katsuki yelled, jumping up and lighting his palms up.

"See?" Tsuyu said, pointing at him.

"I think that it's pretty telling that after only a few short weeks of knowing you, we already know that your personality is equivalent to a hot pile of flaming, crap-infested sewage," Denki Kaminari stated firmly, only smirking when Katsuki turned his sights on him.

"So vulgar!" Izuku heard Momo state from behind him. He turned to see her sitting there with a disgusted face, while Ochako had anything but.

"I know but it's so fun!" She exclaimed, looking at the exchange eagerly. Izuku snickered at his friend's face, and she turned to him with a glint in her eye. Opening her mouth, Ochako placed her thumb on the tip her teeth and slid it out.

Recognizing the gesture, Izuku clenched at his heart in mock-hurt as Katsuki yelled, "I'LL SHOW YOU CRAP-INFESTED SEWAGE PIKACHU!"

"Shut up everyone!" Eraserhead stated firmly. "We're almost here." Indeed, when Izuku looked out the window, he saw it. _So that's it? The USJ!_

**A/N : Hey guys, don't forget to review below, letting me know how I'm doing, and maybe inform me of some quips for Izuku to use against Shigaraki! So, I'll see you guys next time, hopefully. See you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hi guys! Nice to see you all after . . . 2 months. Please, don't call 911, I'm alive, and please, don't throw your stones! I promise that I was actually busy during this time, because I'm finishing up my Eagle Scout, involved in a few AP classes, and numerous clubs and other organizations.**

**So, by the way, I actually re-wrote about ½ of this chapter and got rid of the next two chapters, so don't expect me to be updating super quickly, okay? I'm only a little bit into the next chapter.**

**Reviews :**

**Guest : Hey, I'm glad you're here! I hope that this is the update you wanted!**

**rekiga0180 : Nice to see you again rekiga! I'm glad that you like the story, and I hope that this update holds up under your scrutiny.**

**Sion4Four : Nice to meet you! I'm glad that you give me an 8/10, it lets me know that I'm not crazy when I see my errors. Thanks!**

**SwordOfTheGods : I heard your cry, and as such, I,grateful for your kind remarks, bestow upon you, and the heads of several others, the next chapter!**

**X X X**

At Momo's request, Izuku stepped back and let her take care of the bus situation as he spoke to his father. "So, dad, what's up with the field trip?"

"You're all going to practice rescue drills with All Might and another hero that specializes in such events. And if any of us need the extra help, we'll let you or Yaoyorozu know," Shouta finished as he opened the door of the bus. After a moment, when Izuku didn't move, he asked, "You need something?" Izuku shook his head, and then his father shooed the boy away.

"Yes sir!" Izuku cried as he made a sloppy salute, before turning back and exiting the bus. Shouta smiled lightly and shook his head at his son as he walked away, before sending a text to Nezu that they arrived safely. Waiting for several moments, he saw that it didn't get through, and sighed. _Trust Wi-Fi to fail, _he moped silently, before getting off the bus as well. After all, it wasn't rational to spend time worrying about something that was mildly annoying when there are greater problems for the world than weak Wi-Fi.

**X X X**

Izuku caught up to his class, while they listened to the Rescue Hero : Thirteen give a quick speech about the devastating power of quirks, yet their potential for good and service. "Black Hole, my quirk, allows me to suck anything in the path of my fingers and turn it into , this is a very dangerous quirk that can cause a high number of deaths and injuries, but I saw the potential for good in my quirk. Now, I am able to help rescue thousands of people, and to mitigate the disasters that plague the Earth." Thirteen looked at all of them individually, spending nearly 5 seconds analyzing everyone, before saying, "I know that some of you possess quirks that can cause untold destruction to things around you, as well as yourself. To those people, I urge restraint as you begin your path, all the while trying to find the hidden potential of your own quirk as you grow older and wiser."

Thirteen took a bow as the entirety of Class 1-A applauded him politely. "Alright, enough with the pleasantries. Where's All Might?" Shouta asked, walking up quietly to Thirteen.

Thirteen lifted three fingers and said, "All Might got caught up in some hero work as he got to work, so he won't show up for a while, if at all." _Huh. Three fingers, is that a signal?_ Izuku thought as he looked at the two heroes.

His father sighed as he rubbed his temples. "You know, whatever, we'll be enough." Shouta turned to the students, his face morphing into that of Eraserhead once more as he did so. "Alright, you all, get inside!"

All of the students of 1-A did so, and once they were inside the building, Eraserhead gestured to Thirteen. "Alright, so we'll be separating into two groups, the victims, and the heroes. Now, everyone on Aizawa's side, move with-'' Izuku's eyes narrowed. _Spidey-Sense? What's going on? Is it a malfunctioning set, possibly the ship, or maybe the lights are faulty? _Somehow neither of those seemed right, or risky enough for a spider sense.

"Stay put." Eraserhead's finely tuned danger senses, honed by nearly twenty years of underground crime-fighting, had reared its head pointing itself behind him. Turning, he saw a large purple mist taking over the plaza. "Thirteen, look over the students."

By this time, the entirety of class 1-A had turned to see the mist, which was currently spewing out at least a hundred villains. "Uh, sir? Is this another thing with mock villains, like the entrance exam?" Ejiro Kirishima asked nervously, hardening his body as he spoke.

"No. These people are the real deal. They will not hesitate to take your lives, so stay back." Eraserhead walked to the edge of the grand staircase, before starting to snap his gilded goggles into place. _He isn't . . . right? He can't!_ "Izuku, while I try to subdue the villains, lead the students out of here."

"No! Dad, your quirk is suited towards sneak attacks, and short one-on one fights, not an ambush of this magnitude! Just come with us!" Izuku cried out, rushing up to his father and grabbing his arm tightly.

Eraserhead simply looked at him calmly. "Izuku, there isn't enough time to escape without a diversion. As the only experienced combat-hero on site, I have an obligation, no responsibility to protect you all." _With great power comes great responsibility. _Shocked, Izuku let go of the arm and stumbled back slightly. Accepting his silence as acceptance, Eraserhead leapt into the crowd of villains, not daring to take a look back at his son.

Sighing slightly, Izuku turned away from the fight that was beginning and towards his class. _Don't die. I'll come back for you dad! _"Alright, you heard him! We're getting out of here! Denki, send out a signal as we move. Everyone else, move with purpose and we'll -"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The purple mist being appeared in front of them suddenly, with no real movement or sign of super-speed. _A teleportation quirk? That'd work, but why target a group of students? _Izuku pondered as he assessed his foe.

"Who are you? What're you doing?" Harry asked from behind him, and Izuku turned to look. Harry moved with confidence and poise as he spoke to the villain. "What're your motives?"

" . . . Very well. We are the League of Villains! However, despite our name, we have no intention of hurting you. We only want one thing;" The being paused for a moment allowing anticipation to build, before menacingly saying, "All Might!"

Around him, Izuku heard murmurs of worry and disbelief, but he was mentally wearing himself out, with his mid running around in circles. _What? All Might? How do they plan to do that? All those villains seem minor, with only maybe two truly threatening people. Maybe they're trying to rely on pure numbers to tire All Might out, but that's been tried before and All Might still persevered. Besides, why would they risk it with another two heroes here if they do truly have a person able to go toe to toe with All Might? Who do they think will be able to fight him anyways, that giant, black skinned man? He looks strong, but so had plenty of others who had tried to topple the Number One. _Izuku tried to rationalize their behavior, but they simply didn't add up in his mind.

Izuku was snapped out of his musings by a loud explosion courtesy of Katsuki, as well as a thud courtesy of Ejiro. "Hah!" Katsuki jeered from within a cloud of smoke, "Didn't think we'd get you first before All Might even got here, huh?" As the smoke cleared, Izuku clearly saw Katsuki's large grin. His joy was not to last.

"Congratulations on successfully surprising a villain, you two." As the smoke continues to thin, the mist man was slowly revealed, along with a metal piece of . . . something that was previously hidden by some mist. "Unfortunately, you were close, but you just barely missed me. However, you truly are the golden eggs of U.A. Congratulations." Izuku started quickly. _Spidey-Sense! _Izuku grabbed the nearest person to him, Ochako, before diving to the side. As soon as he moved, the mist began to sweep over their class, engulfing everyone in its darkness, save for him, Ochako, Tenya, and Hanta Sero, who had been able to escape the assault.

The assault lasted barely half a minute, but when the mist was cleared, only them five were left at the entrance. Even Thirteen, the only experienced Pro-Hero in the crowd, was swept away in the mist. "What'd you do to them?!" Ochako demanded, trying to look as menacing as possible, which was slightly nullified by the permanent blush she had on her cheeks.

"I simply deposited them in certain areas of my choosing. Do not fear, I didn't harm a hair on their heads." Izuku frowned heavily while Hanta seemed to let out a slight sigh of relief. _So they have people in multiple areas around here then. That means that they knew that there'd be children here and they prepared something to either distract or incapacitate us. _

Walking forward towards Tenya, Izuku demanded, "So, All Might isn't here now! Why don't you just leave now, okay?" Stopping next to Tenya and Hanta, Izuku mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, "We'll attack on three, Hanta. Tenya I need you to retreat and get reinforcements, anyone would work."

"But -" Tenya protested.

"It's an order Tenya from your class president. If you don't do this, people can die!" Izuku mumbled intensely, never letting his eyes wander from the villain, who was speaking about how they would never leave until All Might arrived.

"But . . . very well. On your count," Tenya acquiesced, crouching down in a running position.

"1." Ochako looked on in confusion as they began to prepare their various movements. "2." The villain waited for a response to his statements. "3!" Izuku yelled as they burst into action. Immediately, Tenya took off racing towards the entrance as Izuku and Hanta began sending webbing and tape respectively at the mist being.

"Oh, a surprise attack! That isn't very heroic, is it?" The mist spoke in a teasing tone, before expanding towards Tenya. Suddenly, Izuku got a glancing shot on the piece of metal, and the mist stopped expanding and the mist's glowing yellow eyes widened by a significant margin.

_Not just metal! _He realized with a start. _It's armour! _"Aim for the metal, it's the only solid part of him!" Izuku called to Hanta, who nodded, recalibrating his elbows shots. Suddenly forced to protect himself, the mist began to protect the armour, but whenever his gaze turned back to Tenya, the armour would glint and catch the light, forcing him to open a warp gate back to both of the attackers.

Now dodging, twisting and flipping over their shots, the short battle soon became a test of agility, and luckily Hanta and Izuku had plenty of it. But soon Izuku realized that their shots were shooting past them and there was a person that wasn't nearly as agile as them. _Ochako! _Glancing back for a quick moment as a stream of tape whirled past his head, Izuku saw no one there. Sighing in relief,Izuku placed his attention back onto the villain, before he saw her edging along the walls, moving so slowly that she didn't seem as much of a person as she is. Gasping as soon as he realized what she was planning, he turned his attention fully onto the fight.

Suddenly, Hanta let out a cheer as he landed a perfect hit on the armour, before pulling it directly in front of Ochako. She, as if on cue, leapt out and grabbed onto the metal, making it weightless, before making it spin as she jumped off. Hanta handed Izuku the tape just as Tenya got the door open and sped away. Izuku took the tape, grasping it firmly with both hands, before swinging it over his shoulder into the cement floor. "I've . . . failed?!" The mist asked incredulously as Izuku webbed the armour to the floor, followed by the rest of him.

Sighing slightly as his body relaxed, Izuku patted the covered mist, "Verily, my foe, you have." Letting the tape fall, Izuku turned towards the main plaza. "Imagine what Dad is fi . . ." Izuku trailed off, staring in shock at the events in the plaza.

"Zuku? What's wrong?" Ochako asked, grabbing his shoulder as Izuku stood, his body tensed up, before she saw what was going on. "Oh, oh no."

X X X

Harry was soaked, trapped on a sinking boat, surrounded by a multitude of villains, and he felt perfectly fine. Why? Because he was fully functional, with a Pro-Hero and a capable classmate standing alongside him, and all the tech that he needed was waterproofed due to the combined efforts of MJ and Gwen. _Note to self, thank those two girls like there's no tomorrow if we survive this! _Harry thought as he inspected the mechanisms of his grenades, spud gun, and other gadgets.

"Listen, we need a plan!" Thirteen insisted forcefully. "If we don't have one by the time this ship sinks, we won't have the ability to do so until we meet up in the afterlife!"

"But we don't have much of a chance to fully engage them and win," Tsuyu stated calmly, putting a finger on her lips as if deep in thought. "At most, I won't be able to take more than three at a time, not assuming that they have a better adapted quirk for direct combat."

"What if we don't fight them then?" Harry asked rhetorically as he got an idea. "What if we could just leave the area?"

"They would catch us at the plaza though," Tsuyu commented almost immediately after Harry placed the idea in the open.

"I might be able to do something about that," Harry replied, before laying his plan out to them.

X X X

Harry paused for a moment as he rigged the last plasma grenade to the ship control panel, before standing up and stretching out his legs, before sprinting to the deck, where Tsuyu and Thirteen stood, waiting for him. "All right, it's all set up now."

"When does the timer go off?" Thirteen asked quietly. Silently Harry lifted 3 fingers followed quickly by a curled fist. "All right then, are you gonna test the glider?"

Quickly, Harry shook his head. "It makes too much noise when it starts up, and it sounds too much like an engine to be mistaken with anything else."

Suddenly, there was a small explosion, and they all jumped off, Thirteen leaping onto Tsuyy's back as Harry clicked his heels together, opening his glider's wings and connecting the shoes. The small explosion was followed quickly by a much larger one that took the entire ship apart. Thankfully, his mental calculations were only a small bit off, and a whirlpool soon formed around the ship, pulling all of the villains into its grip. _Note to self, also thank Izuku for all those tutoring sessions! _Prior to the Entrance Exam, the two had often studied together with Izuku providing a lot of the teaching, while Harry added his own insights. Funnily enough, he hadn't gotten many questions on physics, but he remembered this, but not many things else that were on the test.

Landing silently in the water just before they reached the plaza, Harry gasped softly at the sight he saw. Mr. Aizawa was lying on the ground, in a small puddle of blood with a hulking black creature standing over him, holding his arms behind his back, while one was bent oddly, undoubtedly broken, with his golden goggles lying down a few feet away. There was a man with light electric blue hair standing there, tall and gangly, looking no more than 22, with hands all over his body, including one that covered his face, speaking to the fallen hero. " . . . All Might. I wonder, how many dead kids will it take to summon the final boss?"

Suddenly, the man turned towards them, and, faster than they could react, placed his fingers on Tsuyu's face. Harry and Thirteen stood there shocked to the bone for a moment before the man started laughing wildly. "You really are cool, ERASERHEAD!" The man exclaimed, emphasising the name. Everyone turned to Mr. Aizawa as he kept his head up, looking intently at the man with red eyes. "Nomu?" The black skinned monster smashed Mr. Aizawa's face into the concrete two times, not holding back at all. Recovering his senses, Harry leapt forward, trying to punch the villain, but before he could react, his legs and chest felt as if they caught on fire, and he blacked out from the sensation of experiencing so much pain at once.

X X X

Izuku looked on in shock as he beheld his limp best friend being crushed to death and his father bleeding out on the ground, not moving an inch. That shock quickly turned into pure, raw anger, something that Izuku wasn't very used to. "Get away from them!" He roared as he leapt off the top of the stairs.

Turning towards the raging teenager, the man smiled gleefully. "Ah, so the mini-boss appears. Ha, he doesn't know that one of our party members has the capture ability! Nomu," the man turned back to the students and monster, "drop the dead weight and grab the boy." Nomu did exactly as he was told, dropping Harry onto the ground carelessly in front of the teacher - student duo as he ran quickly towards the falling boy, becoming a black blur. The man followed him at a slower pace, leaving the two alone besides the injured.

"Alright, Asui, please take Harry to the stairs while I grab Eraserhead," Thirteen ordered as he got out of the water, taking advantage of the distraction Izuku provided.

As he fell towards the monster, this Nomu, Izuku shot a strand of web out at it, and pulled, forcing his body to move faster than he was already going. Cocking his fist back, Nomu continued his run, before letting it loose, but not before Izuku's Spidey-  
Sense was able to warn him of the blow, and so he dodged the blow by half an inch, flying over his shoulder as he twisted, spinning in the air. His true target in sight, Izuku shot a string of web at the gangly blue-haired man, trying to pull him towards him for a superpowered punch.

"A power-up move? Typical." The man stated, grabbing the web, ignoring the jolt when Izuku pulled, before flipping it over his shoulder and slamming Izuku into the cement. To his credit, Izuku got up and shook off the blow, although he had a split lip which was bleeding shallowly. Turning slightly, he saw Thirteen and Tsuyu carrying the bodies of the injured, sticking to the edges. _Let's give them some help. _Turning fully, Izuku ran quickly towards the mountain zone.

Following Izuku, the man caught up quickly, forcing Izuku to dodge a quick kick to the head as he ran forward, retaliating with a kick of his own, which landed and sent the man flying back, but Nomu was quickly gaining on him. Stopping to face them fully, Izuku wiped his bloody lip, watching the monster approach. "You know, I'm usually having to wait on people to hit me, but this is ridiculous!" Izuku taunted, frowning when the monster didn't react to the taunt. _Huh, either I've lost my touch, he's a bad audience, or he's not able to listen to me. _For the sake of his pride, he decided on the latter. _Spidey-Sense! _Izuku ducked under Nomu's grab, grabbing the monster's leg and lifting. The beast didn't budge, but also didn't react, so he punched his crotch. Again, no reaction. Well, that's not exactly true. Nomu did grab his arm with a grip as tight as steel.

"Oh, wow! Tell me who you train with, please!" Izuku joked slightly as he punched Nomu's fist again and again, but to no avail. "Geez, you'd think that as a minor I'd get some leniency, but man, the justice system these days."

"Well fought Izuku." Idly, Izuku wondered how the man had known his name, or how he had known that he was him, because the mask still covered his face. "For one of your bloodline, I expected no less fire and resistance." Izuku's blood froze and his eyes automatically snapped to the retreating Tsuyu and Thirteen, now being assisted by Ochako, who looked back to him with a confused expression. "However," the man continued, "your fighting is clumsy and unsure. Tell me, are you afraid of the big bad villains?"

"Wow," he grunted out, trying to hide his mild panic, "Bold of you to say that my fighting style is clumsy, when I managed to hit you the same amount of times as you hit me, but you needed your friend to hold me here for you." Izuku winked as he twisted his arm around in Nomu's grip. What seemed like a desperate attempt to escape to the man was really just an attempt to line up his web shooter with his target. Pressing down on the trigger, Izuku watched as the hand-man's face was covered in the web. Pulling hard on the web with his free hand, Izuku was freed as Nomu opened his hands to cushion his boss. Rushing backwards, Izuku webbed the man's actual hand to the black skin of the Nomu.

Flipping over Nomu's bulk, he tried to catch up to his escaping classmates, but Nomu turned faster than Izuku thought he could, reaching out for him. Fortunately, his Spidey-Sense warned him of an incoming danger, and he escaped harm, but his suit didn't. The hoodie's front was split almost in half, with half lying in the grip of Nomu and the other sticking to his body. _Man, I knew that I'd have to be fashionable, but if that had been a tiny bit stronger I'd be caught again! _Izuku thought irritatedly.

"Do you know how hard it is to fix this suit?" Izuku demanded, flipping over Nomu's next wild swing. "I mean, I don't either, but I'm assuming very!" Izuku flipped over the next few sets of punches from the massive fists, but then Nomu decided to go for a wide swing, and so Izuku jumped over that, but Nomu then winded another punch before he landed, forcing him to block the punch for the first time in the fight. He was sent flying into the staircase.

Izuku lay there for a moment, trying to process what just happened through the immense pain. After the attempt, Izuku tried to push himself up. _Oh yeah, that's definitely broken! _He thought, grimacing, before using only his left hand, which certainly hurt, but the right was certainly broken, if not shattered. Standing up, Izuku asked, raising his arm into a defensive stance, "That's all you got? I can do this all day!"

The man, who had managed to get rid of both the web connecting him to Nomu and the bit that snared his face, yelled, "Kurogiri, report!" The misty being whom he, Hanta, and Ochako had trapped, now known as Kurogiri, suddenly appeared in front of the blue haired man.

"Yes, Shigaraki. I was at the plaza and everything was going well, I had warped the teacher and most of the students, but 5 managed to stay away from me, and one of them escaped to get reinforcements."

Shigaraki growled, scratching his neck fiercely, before stating, "If you were not our only way of escaping, I would kill you. We're so close, but then a random mob appeared and it's almost game over!" Shigaraki ranted, "Take us back to base, while we don't need our revive before the final boss shows up."

_Yes! Ha ha ha! We did it, they're retreating!_

Suddenly, Izuku heard two large doors slam open, as a large, booming voice declared, "HAVE NO FEAR! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

_No, no, no! Why now?_ Izuku thought as he saw Shigaraki smile gleefully.

"Kurogiri, cancel that order. We just used a full restore!"

**A/N : Alright, so that's the end of Pt. 1 of the USJ! How was it? I hope it was worth the wait! Please don't forget to leave some praises or constructive criticism in your review, and also to favorite/follow this story! See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hi guys! I hope you all are safe and sound during this pandemic. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to release. I have only a few excuses, mostly that I've gotten a bit addicted to my new Nintendo Switch and NBA 2k20 + My Hero One's Justice. I'm extremely grateful for all of you continuing reading this despite my inconsistency! Now. on to the reviews!**

**Reviews :**

**SwordOfTheGods : Thank you for those kind words! Honestly, when writing these chapters, I worry about the quips, because I don't consider myself a very funny guy, but I'm glad to see that someone thinks I do well on them.**

**Katt58 : I'm glad that you're liking the story! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.**

**AkaDeca : Wow, 7 reviews! Thanks! I'm glad you like the story, and I'll try to keep updating soon.**

**X X X**

"But first," Shigaraki looked back to Izuku, "Nomu, get rid of the prodigal son. We don't need him getting in our way." Immediately, Nomu became a black blur, even faster than before, when Izuku sprang up, trying to get back to his friends or even just All Might. However, Nomu grabbed his neck and squeezed. Quickly his vision faded to black as soon as All Might entered his field of vision.

X X X

Groaning slightly, Izuku opened his eyes and tried to push himself off his bed. However, he suddenly felt a painful tremor travel up the length of his right arm. Looking down, he saw his arm looking raw and broken. He winced when he saw the little scars that marred his skin. Luckily they were somewhat faint, not very eye-catching, so even he wouldn't notice it too much. _Wha- what happened? _ He thought confusedly, trying to take in his surroundings. He was in a small room with a single window and a large overhead light. He was currently lying down in a cushiony bed that was startlingly white, with two bars lining the sides, presumably to keep him from falling over. It was soon that he realized where he was; _a hospital! But why . . . oh._ Memories flooded his mind, and Izuku found himself organizing those memories by significance.

_How . . . irrational. I wasn't even hurt that badly! _He thought. _They could have been using this equipment on anyone else, someone who needs it more! _Sighing, Izuku abandoned this train of thought and contented himself with analyzing his fight with Nomu, every quip, injury, and move both of them gave, along with some healthy quirk speculation. _Hm, he seemed to fight with more brute strength than any strategy other than what that Shigaraki told him. Perhaps he had some super-strength at the cost of being completely subservient. _He shook his head. _No, he didn't even react when I punched him in his crotch, almost as if he didn't even feel it. No amount of subservience would stop the pain receptors in the brain with such a vulnerable area. He also didn't move an inch, but even All Might himself would move at least an inch if I punched him as hard as possible. Maybe . . . a shock-nullification quirk? Added to the strength, perhaps. Plausible that he has 2 quirks. Unlikely, but not unheard of. Shoto seems to be the same. Or . . . since Shigaraki seems to know about my connection to my father, it is possible that he knows or takes orders from him, and he gave Nomu those quirks._ Izuku shuddered slightly at the possibility, but forced himself to think of other things, when something that Shigaraki had said made his blood run cold. '_One of your bloodline?' _Izuku frowned heavily as he recalled that Ochako had been clearly confused after the line was said, and would likely want an answer for her questions. Of course he had considered the possibility of being recognised as the son of a villain before, long before even applying to U.A. but the possibility had never felt so real, so omnipresent. He felt a massive fear pressing down on his chest as he realized what this would mean for his friendship with his classmates, especially that of Ochako.

Izuku sighed heavily, refusing to let his mind continue; he would face this threat just like he did everything else - head held high as he walked forward boldly. Izuku idly noticed the state of his suit, and noted, _I need a new suit. _His fingers twitched slightly yearning for his notebook to write in, document his thoughts, theories, designs, and observations. _All I know, _he thoughtfully thought, _is that the new suit cannot be nearly as baggy as the old one. If it had been even a bit stronger, I would be god-knows where. Maybe I could use a skin tight suit?_ Sighing one final time, he resolved to think more on this when he got his stuff back.

X X X

About half an hour later, Izuku got his first visitor - the one he had been dreading most - Ochako. "Oh my gosh! Zuku, you're awake!" She cried in clever surprise, clapping her hands to her cheeks, making sure to keep her pinkies clear.

"Yup," Izuku stated mildly, popping the "P". "Have been for about . . ." he looked at an imaginary watch on his left wrist, "half an hour." There was a small period of comfortable silence before Izuku asked, "So, we won?"

She nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah! After your fight with that . . . thing, All Might showed up and quickly ripped you out of its grip and left you with us on top of the stairs. Then he went like, Pow!" She punched the air in front of her. "And wham," She did an uppercut, "and then All Might sent that monster through the roof! Sending him flying SUPER far! And whenever those two villains tried to gang up on him, Bakugo and Kirishima stepped in to help!" She shook her head slightly. "It was amazing! And you were awesome! I can't believe that you were able to fight them to a standstill! You were moving so fast!"

Izuku smiled and laughed a tiny bit at her praise, rubbing his neck with his healed arm, before asking, "So, how long was I out?"

"Um, it's been about . . . a day and a half."

"That long?!" Izuku used his free hand to run it through his unkempt hair. "Holy crap! I thought that it was like half a day at most."

She shook her head, "No, it's been a day. Scouts honor!" She lifted three fingers, remembering how Izuku had done it to her when they first met.

Izuku didn't miss this and smiled slightly as he spoke. "Alright then, I guess I'll trust you." That smile began to waver as the room began to feel thick with tension and Izuku could see that Ochako wanted to ask the million dollar question. "You want to know about what that villain said about my 'bloodline', right?"

She nodded haltingly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Sorry, but it's been bugging me ever since the police let us go home. I'm sorry if it's personal, and if it is you don't have to answer or explain, but if you don't mind . . ."

Izuku desperately wanted to take her out, to simply let the question sit until she demanded an answer, but he knew that his pride wouldn't let him do anything less than face his problems head on. He nodded slightly. "It- it's fine. It is a _bit _personal, but I don't mind. Here goes . . ." He began his life story at the very beginning, his parents' names. Then he walked her through his entire childhood until the moment that had changed his life. "My 'father'," he placed the word 'father' in air quotes, "called me into his office one day, as soon as I got home from school, one where I was beaten particularly badly, and asked me what was wrong. I told him what went on, and he gave me an offer. He offered to give me a quirk."

"But that's impossible!" Ochako cried out suddenly.

Izuku nodded knowingly. "I thought so too, but as it turns out, it is indeed possible. His quirk, 'All For One' allows him to steal all the quirks he wants and to either give them away or keep them." He shook his head before continuing, "Anyways, he had said enough for me to reveal him. And then he in turn revealed that he hated All Might and was trying to kill him. It was clear to me then; I had to leave. And then I did, I bolted out of the room and found my dad while he was exploring the city. I told him everything, and so he took me, and he's been taking care of me ever since." Izuku relaxed as he finished his story, as he felt the fear leave his system mostly. It was all out now.

Ochako stood there for a moment, stunned into silence, before she stated, "Wow." Silence followed her statement like night follows day, both trying to find something to say to the other after that bombshell. The silence continued for almost 2 minutes, until Izuku broke it suddenly.

"So . . . I guess I can forgive you if you don't trust me now, after I kept something like this from you. Hell, I can understand if you wouldn't want to be friends, or even acquaintances, either," he stated, his head falling low and his bangs covering his eyes.

"Izuku . . ." he felt a hand chop his head lightly, "that is the most dumb thing I have ever heard you say." Izuku's head shot up immediately, his hair flying out of his eyes wildly. "Zuku, you're one of the most heroic, if not the most heroic, person I have ever met! Just because I know who your father is doesn't make you any less . . . you. In fact, it makes me have an even higher opinion of you, because you were able to move forward without fear towards your dream." She smiled brightly, tears beginning to fill her eyes as she said, "You're still my best friend!"

Without another word, Izuku did a crunch and forced himself off his bed, wrapping her in a tight one armed hug. Tossing his feelings of worries and rejection away, he softly cried out, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" They remained like that for several moments before they separated, both bearing a light blush and a blinding smile. They continued for several minutes before Ochako looked at her phone's time and discovered that she had to leave. As she stood from her spot on his bed, he asked, "Can you do me a favor, Ochako?" She responded positively, and so he asked, "Can I use your phone to text my mom?"

X X X

"Izuku!" A small missile with blonde hair crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

There was a spike of pain as he winced. "Nice to see you too Munch, but can you loosen the grip? My arm still hurts." Immediately, Rose let go of his body, looking at him curiously.

"What happened?" Rose asked curiously, sending a glance at her mother who slowly walked in behind her. "Mom wouldn't tell me anything besides you and daddy being in the Hospital."

Izuku nodded, smiling slightly, before replying, "Well, I don't know if I'm willing to incur mom's rage just for that." Rose pouted slightly as their mother came closer, laying the contents of her arms on the bed. "Hey mom."

His mother smiled slightly, kissing the top of his head. "Hi Izuku. I'm glad - what?" Izuku was looking at his mother with a frown. She had several dark bags under her eyes, several worry lines being carved into her face.

"You haven't been sleeping mom," Izuku stated matter of factly. "Mom, relax, worrying isn't going to make anything better."

"Fine," she said, but everyone knew that she would, in fact, not relax until his father was back on his feet. "So, how are you feeling?"

Izuku shrugged slightly. "Eh, it's not that bad. It hurts a bit to move my arm, but honestly, all this fuss isn't really that bad." Frowning, Rose poked his right arm and Izuku winced. "Okay, I think it is broken, but honestly that's it."

His mother glared at him, evaluating his honesty before sighing and steering the conversation away from his injuries. "So, tell me about your friend that visited you earlier."

X X X

Later on in the day, after seeing his mother and Rose, he received another surprise. "Mr. Aizawa?" A man in a beige trench coat asked as he and a police officer entered the room slowly. Suddenly, a spike of fear embedded itself into his heart, and Izuku simply nodded, not trusting his voice. The man flashed him a smile, before introducing himself. "Hello. My name is Detective Naomasa, and this is Officer Yagi from the Mustafu Police Department. We're sorry for bothering you, but we were told to collect all the experiences of the USJ from the students involved."

Relief coursed through his body as he asked, "So you need mine as well, right?" Naomasa nodded. "Alright then, ask away."

"Perfect! We'll go ahead and ask some easy questions to establish some context. Your name is Izuku Aizawa, the adopted son of Juliet and Shouta Aizawa, correct?"

"Yes."

Naomasa nodded. "Now, would you mind describing what happened at the USJ?"

"Not at all. I'll tell you all I know. So, we were . . ." Izuku recounted his experiences, all the way from his talk with his father on the bus to his forced exit from the fight. "And that's it. I was knocked unconscious by the Nomu, and I woke up here a bit later."

Naomasa hummed quietly as he processed the story. "So, you clashed with this Nomu?"

Izuku nodded, before adding, "Although, I think that he was holding back. I don't know why he did that, but he was able to move almost as fast as All Might later on, and All Might is faster than I am by a significant amount."

Naomasa nodded, saying, "We'd heard stories like that from those that witnessed the fight, but hearing it from your point of view . . ." he shook his head. "Anyways, what you've said matches what the others have said as well, but I am a bit curious." Naomasa placed his fingers against each other in front of his face. "What made you fight so hard? Why do you want to be a hero so badly? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

Izuku replied immediately, nodding as he spoke. "It's fine. It isn't like it's confidencial." He leaned back against his pillow, before continuing. "Why do I want to be a hero? When I was 4, I was diagnosed as being 'Quirkless' by a doctor who specializes in Quirk Detection. Following that devastation, I was bullied relentlessly, even until I was 8 and began to fight back, trying to defend myself. Then, when I was 14, a miracle happened. My quirk manifested, and I was able to use it to defend another, but then I was punished for doing so." He shook his head slightly, a smile dancing on the edge of his lips. "The bully who I fought against got off scot free while I was suspended. While I felt somewhat enraged by this, my Uncle came to pick me up and take me home, and he said something that stuck with me; 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility.' I realized that I had been blessed with a power that was not meant to simply fight, but also to defend and protect others; to take the hits that they can't take themselves. Not a right or ability, but a responsibility to protect others."

Naomasa nodded, his fingers separating as he stood up, smiling, his partner following his example. "Thank you so much for your time, Mr. Aizawa." Nodding to him, they turned and left his room, and Izuku shrugged and grabbed his notebook to design a new suit.

X X X

"So, was that boy what you've been looking for, Toshinori?" Naomasa asked his companion, the deflated form of All Might.

"Absolutely!" Toshinori exclaimed, nodding his head firmly. "The boy's answers to all of your questions only cemented my will."

"May I ask why? I mean, I know he answered them all fairly well, but that surely isn't the only reason why, otherwise some politician would meet your standards."

Toshinori smiled slightly as he nodded. "Of course it isn't. The young man's answers were simply the final nails in the coffin. He selflessly distracted the Nomu and his leader, after managing to help take care of their escape route, providing some time for Thirteen and his classmates to get to a spot of safety with the injured Eraserhead. Not only that, but he also fought and then downplayed his actions in the fight, revealing himself as a humble person, the type that aren't easily corrupted by power. He also has yet to show himself as, or even hint at him being, anything other than honorable, virtuous, and is more intelligent than the majority of his peers. Not only that, but he has the courage and sheer will to match all of those," All Might's true form ranted.

Naomasa whistled as they exited the building. "Wow, you've had your eyes on him for quite a while, huh?" It was a simple statement, not a question, but Toshinori nodded anyway. As they walked to their simple car, Naomasa asked, "If you're so set on him, when'll you ask?"

"Soon."

X X X

After a bit of time, a nurse accompanied Recovery Girl to Izuku's room in order to complete his stay, and then let him walk out after he changed into the clothes his mother had left. As Izuku clipped his web shooters onto his wrist, he suddenly felt an odd sense of protection, as if he had been naked and these had been some clothes. He let out a soft sigh, letting his body relax slightly as he stepped out into the sunlight and let the light surround him. After a moment of that, he began to swing home, when his phone vibrated against his leg. Keeping an eye ahead of him, Izuku pulled out his phone and read the text.

_Golden Goblin : Hey, dude, I'd seriously appreciate it if you could visit me today - that is if you are feeling up to it. From what MJ told me, you got beat only slightly better than I did. Anyways, no pressure, but if you can . . . I'm in Room 103 of Mustafu General Aid._

Eyes widening slightly, Izuku changed direction and made his way to that room. When he got there, he exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! Harry!" The hero-in-training was lying down on a hospital bed, both legs suspended in the air above him with his torso wrapped in white gause.

"Oh, hey Zuku. What's hanging?" Harry returned, grinning slightly as he turned his head towards Izuku. "I see you got my message."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah." He came closer, sitting down on a chair that was next to his bed. "Are you okay Harry? Do you need me to get you something?" Harry eyed him for a bit before he began to chuckle. "What?"

"Oh, well, it's nothing really, but there have been two extremely beautiful ladies offering me the same thing today, and, well, Izuku you're cute and all, but you've got nothing on them," Harry stated with his eyes twinkling with mirth. Izuku joined him in his chuckles for a few moments, before Harry's face began to sober up. "Izuku, seriously, I wanted to thank you."

Izuku was taken aback by his tone and asked, "What for? I wasn't fast enough to stop them from actually hurting, and even whenever I got there, I wasn't even able to help you to safety myself," he stated bitterly.

Harry looked at him with a blank face as he said, "Izuku you are so stupid sometimes. Zuku, you were able to give them enough time to actually get me to safety. Not to mention that you risked yourself in doing so. You also stopped them from killing me too." Izuku gasped and looked at Harry with a shocked face. "You didn't know? They were going to kill Tsuyu, Thirteen, and I before you managed to catch their attention, keeping the damage to this." He gestured to his broken lower body before he looked back to Izuku, his smile growing as he declared, "Izuku Aiawa, you saved my life."

Izuku grinned as he began to tear up, asking, "Man, what happened to the kid who felt the need to give a wise crack every 5 minutes?"

"He grew up."

X X X

At the very same time that Izuku and Harry conversed, a man went about his daily routine when another man ran into his office. "What is it Mr. Jones?" He asked, placing his hands on his desk and looking at the newcomer.

"S-s-sir! The project is a success!" Mr. Jones exclaimed, making the man jump up, walking to the man and gesturing for him to lead him to the experiment. On the way, Jones tried to make small talk, but his partner was too intent on seeing the fruits of his labor. Finally, he arrived in his lab, where a few people milled about, working on their own projects.

When they finally reached his experiment, the man declared, "It's a masterpiece!" A spider was lying on the ground a few feet away, waiting for a fly to fly into its web, and when one did, an electric shock ran throughout the web, instantly frying the bug. "How long until we can replicate the effects of this serum on humans?"

"O-only a few days, if all goes right."

"Good. I want to be the first to experience the fruits of our labor Mr. Jones, so contact me as soon as it is possible."

The man began to turn away, already striding back to his office, when Mr. Jones called out, "Mr. Osborn, are you sure? Surely you'd wish to use it when it is tr-"

"I am sure. Send word as soon as it is possible," Norman Osborn demanded as he left the lab.

**X X X**

**A/N : ****Please don't kill me! I promise I tried everything I could in order to actually get a fight scene in here, but each time I tried to do something that followed the imagery that I set up in Chapter 6, I failed badly, only ever producing a product that was poor, at best, or an abomination at worst, so I decided to end the fight as soon as possible, trying to do a good job for you all. So review and let me know if you think I did a good job.**

**Also, as a side note, I don't intend to do much with MJ and Gwen in the story, besides certain situations, like the Sports Festival and other small events and filler chapters, so don't expect a huge arc where they become super important.**


End file.
